Bella Swan: The Enigma
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: When the Cullen's move to Forks they expect the High school experience they've done before,ignore people, hide their secret, don't kill the humans, but when they meat the mysterious Bella Swan, who's full of her own secrets, what happens? Edward can't read her and they suspect she knows what they are, they have to find out Bella's secrets to protect their own. ;)xxx BxE AxJ RxEm.
1. Chapter 1: Mental Mute

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 1: Mental mute.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Moving from place to place every few years got boring after the fifth time, repeating high school was bad after the second time, history was the worst since I had lived through the last hundred years of history, and the teachers got a lot of it wrong.

Forks was a tiny little town in Washington. My family and I hadn't been here before, which was something at least.

''Edward we're going to be late.'' Alice whined, poking me. I merely glanced at her from where she was perched on the passenger seat. Her visions said that we would make it on time.

She hit my head, earning a snicker from Emmett in the back. ''We need to get out timetables, plus, something big is going to happen, but all my visions are fuzzy lately.'' She showed me an image of a girl, I kept my face blank of emotion. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in a while; there was something so innocent about her, with her gentle features, soft brown wavy hair, delicate blush and chocolate brown eyes, I had only seen her for a second, and I already had her face etched into my brain.

She was probably like all the other girls in this small town. I pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of Forks High, earning a mix of thoughts to flow through my head, they were impossible to ignore when all five of us got out and strode towards the office.

_Are those the new kids . . ._

_They're beautiful . . ._

_Their eyes. . ._

_Golden . .. _

_Wow. . ._

That last one, Mike Newton was staring at Rosalie like she was a piece of meat, then I saw a flash, and he was comparing her to the girl from Alice's vision. I growled.

''Dude, calm down.'' Jasper muttered, barely moving his lips.

''Sorry.'' I replied, just as lightly. ''I'm trying to ignore the images of horny teenage boys imagining themselves in compromising positions with my sisters, god, those images need to be bleached from my brain.'' I shivered.

Emmett chuckled, showing his dimples. ''Sorry man.'' I just shrugged it off, tuning out all thoughts as we walked through the door of the office.

_Oh My, the new kids! _Mrs Cope was staring at me uncomfortably _Silly_, she thought to herself. _He's almost young enough to be my son. Too young to think of that way... _

If only she knew, I was old enough to be her granddad.

''How may I help you.'' She asked me directly. _Too young, too young. _She chanted, Ew.

''We need our timetables.'' Alice giggled, knowing where Mrs Copes thoughts were heading.

''Of course, the Cullen's I presume.'' _They're all taking AP subjects! Wow, they must be homeschooled or tutored. _Her eyes widened as the glanced at the timetables, handing them to the right person, she noticed how close Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were, she was going to go and spread rumours now, the bell rang for first period and we left.

The first four classes were an annoying repeat, I walk in, people gawk, introduce myself, sit beside a randomer whom would sit on the edge of their seat, just itching to leave.

Before I knew it, it was lunch.

''Does anyone know the new kids' names?'' hissed a voice, I fished out the source of the voice, Jessica Stanley, she was sitting at the opposite end of the cafeteria from us, she was leaning forward on the chair expectantly.

''The Cullen's, that's all I know.'' Mike Newton said in a dreamy voice, he was staring at the girl, Bella Swan I realized her name was, I tried fishing out her thoughts, but came up blank. I frowned.

To my surprise, Bella, the one from Alice's visions spoke up. I melted at her voice. ''The Cullen's, adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen got transferred to Forks hospital from Alaska. Rosalie is the blond girl, she's with Emmett, the big one-''

''Wait, you mean _Together, together?_'' Jessica asked in awe.

''Yes.'' Bella said in a bored tone. ''They're not actually related, they just live together, it's not weird, anyway. Jasper, the blond guy who looks like he's in pain, is Rosalie's twin, and with Alice, the little pixie one. Edward is the other guy.'' She explained, her tone cold, it wasn't like she was gossiping, more like she wanted her friends to shut up. I looked up, she was there, but her mind wasn't, I couldn't get a read on her.

I was frustrated. ''So he's single?'' Jessica questioned.

''Don't get your hopes up Jess, but yes, he is.''

And like that, Bella became a quiet enigma once again.

_Oh my god, _Mike thought. _Bella talked, I think that was the third time this year since she moved, wonder what happened to her in Phoenix to make her so mute?_

So, she didn't usually talk, could this be the cause of her mental muteness? It frustrated me not knowing the secrets inside one's head, I guess I was just used to it, the noise that would never go, that hum I was destined to listen to forever, sure, it came in handy sometimes, but it was a pain.

Bella moved here less than a year ago then, and she never talked much, she seemed like a normal girl, apart from the mental muteness, she seemed normal, there wasn't anything about her features that was different; in fact she was just a plain Jane, but she also had a quality, one that I couldn't pinpoint that drew you in.

_Take a picture Eddie, it'll last longer_. Emmett boomed mentally, I winced slightly, not enough for humans to see.

I simply ignored him, but Alice was harder to ignore. _You can't hear her, can you?_

I sighed slightly, looking towards the opposite wall and back again, to anyone else, I was just moving my head, it was random and unplanned, only Alice knew I had shaken my head.

She frowned, grabbing her tray and dancing up. ''I need to concentrate.'' She breathed. Dumping her tray in the bin.

I knew she was just going to go sit somewhere quiet and try and see the fuzzy future.

And I knew it was because of this girl.

_Ugh, look at Mike just opening drooling over her. The weird emo girl! She's a freaking know it all, and she never talks! Her eyes look so depressed all the time, you'd think with all the attention she gets from the boys, she'd at least act normal, or even when she ignores them, they'd get the hint, no, it makes them come back for more. It's just sick. _Jessica's thoughts held a vicious edge to them, a strange feeling washed through me, and I had to suppress the impulse of jumping up and protecting this girl from Jessica's thoughts.

I didn't know why they bothered me so much, what was she but another little human girl, even if I couldn't read her thoughts, she probably just thought she was too good for everyone else. I was staring at her again, transfixed.

''Shall we?'' Rose whispered, dragging my attention away from the human girl, that's all she was, another human girl.

Whom I couldn't read.

She was even interfering with Alice's visions, I wanted to ask Jasper if his gift worked on her, but now was not the right time. We rose from the table, disposing of our lunch in the bin, and I made my way to biology.

I don't know why I felt a jolt shoot through me when I read Mike Newton's thoughts and found out she was in my Biology class.

And I was afraid of the answer.

**New story! Please review and tell me if you like (or not), Bella is different in this story, she's bored with life and hate's hers, she has secrets, who knows? So just tell me if I should continue or not? Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe Again

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 2: Breathe Again.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

_Damn, Edward Cullen gets to sit beside Bella, I'd kill for that. Damn. _I suppressed a laugh from Mike's thoughts as he threw a disgusted glance my way in the hall. I just smiled, pretending that I hadn't seen anything at all.

Mike's thoughts suddenly turned vulgar with the images of him and Bella in the back seat of his car. I growled lowly. I had always been brought up to respect women. My first mother, Elizabeth, taught me that, then with Esme, I had been trained to be the perfect gentleman.

Mike Newton was a different story, I was already planning his death for thinking so little of Bella. _Damn, I bet she'd be good in bed . . .better than Jess. Wonder if she's a virgin? _This time my growl was stronger, and the poor girl beside me turned to look at me in terror before scurrying off.

Mike Newton wouldn't live much longer with thoughts like that.

Where did that come from?

Isabella Swan was nothing, just an innocent, ordinary, teenage, girl, wasn't she like everyone else? Why was I so obsessed with her? This wasn't natural or healthy, if I was human right now, I'd have a headache, actually I think I'm developing one.

Why did Alice have to see the future? What could change? I already knew it was the girl. But then another thought hit me. Did Alice leave for peace? To see clearer? Or to stop me from seeing the visions. Knowing the pixie, it was the latter. There was a hole in her visions, but she knew something, she was keeping it from me for a reason.

I hate not knowing.

I tried fishing out Alice's thoughts as I sat down at the desk Mr. Banner pointed me to, waiting for my lab partner to come along.

I winced when I realized Alice was singing some song by a boy band in her head, a higher pitch than usual to give me a headache. _While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking/If I showed up with a plane ticket/And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it/Would you wanna run away too?/'Cause all I really want is you. Get out of my head Edward! _Alice fumed, I got out of her head quickly, going to Jasper, seeing if he knew anything.

_Blood, my god my throat is burning. Don't know how Carlisle and Edward does it. It's amazing . . . can't wait until I have that level of control. I have a long way to go. She smells good._

I almost laughed at my brothers last thought, but controlled myself, but quickly tuned him out too, all his thoughts of pulsing blood was getting to me, Jasper was highly dangerous right now, he was testing his control, trying to control his blood lust. It wasn't going too well. My siblings and I were sticking with him, and we hadn't hunted in a while, we were very dangerous right now, our eyes were almost black.

I almost felt sorry for Bella, she would have to sit beside me. She had been sitting alone for the whole year, and here I come in, the freak, scaring innocent people because Mike Newton is a perv. Of course that wasn't really the excuse because he thought like most teenage boys in the world, I was pissed because he was thinking about _her._ I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

I couldn't puzzle together how she knew so much about our family, even if Mrs. Cope told her, she didn't know that much.

Just then, like the stalker that I am, I noticed that she came in the door, looking down, she seemed bored and vacant, like she wasn't really there, and when she looked up, I saw the same thing, her eyes were glazed over, like Alice when she was deep in a vision. She looked, taking a word from a humans mind, depressed. Her eyes weren't glazed over anymore. But they looked . . .dead.

She was whiter than a ghost, almost as white as me, she could even pass as a vampire if there wasn't a faint blush covering her cheeks.

That's when she walked in front of the vent, and I caught her scent.

Her scent was like nothing I've ever experienced before, it hit m harder than Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball. I was a monster, she was weak, my prey, blood. Dinner.

That last thought creped me out enough to break me out of my trance, I quickly stopped breathing before she sat down beside me. I could see her blood pulsing in her veins, under the thin membrane, and it could be mine in a matter of seconds.

Her scent was trapped inside me, I could just breathe it out, but something stopped me from doing it, my throat burned like nothing I've ever experienced before. And, I knew.

She was my singer.

Emmett had found his a while ago, an old woman doing laundry with apples or something along those lines anyway.

Her blood appealed to me so much, I grabbed the edge of the table for support.

She turned to look at me dead in the eye, though I was glaring at her, she should have looked away by now, frightened, but she just glared back.

She sighed, as if board again, she turned back to the front of the room and raised her hand, Mr. Banner thought it odd. _Well, well, well, does she have a question? I don't think I've ever even heard the girl talk before. _He mused.

''Yes Ms. Swan.''

''I don't feel well sir, may I be excused to the nurse's office?'' She questioned in a monotone. She seemed so tired, so bored, she should have been scared by my murderous glare, but it didn't faze her. And when she was allowed to go, she glanced back at me and gave me a knowing look.

As if she knew . . .

But she couldn't, it was impossible to know about vampires, least of all singers. She was human, right?

The second the bell rang, I was out the door, I dropped my keys in the car, bring my cell phone, Alice would know to go home and ring me.

And I ran.

Back to Alaska.

Where I could breathe again.

And think about the one thing I shouldn't be thinking about.

Bella Swan.

And how she knew.

And what she knew.

And everything in-between.

**Please review. I need to know if it is good or not, I will continue, and update whenever I can, which is every 2-4 days or so. By the way, I am trying to add some humor, even if it's not fitting with the character. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this, I Beta'd it myself, so sorry. Review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Vamp Life

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 3: Pre Vamp Life.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''You should just kill her.''

''That's easy for you to say Tanya.'' I glared at her. ''Yes it would be easier to kill her, with my thirst, but I can't, I just can't.'' I admitted, she ran a hand through her strawberry blond curls and sat down on the snow bank beside me.

''You and I both know why you won't kill her, and not just because of your guilty conscience.'' She paused. ''You can't read her mind, and you think she's different, she has a secret, you want to unravel her mind. But you can't Edward.''

''Yes I can.'' I looked stubbornly at the snow at my feet.

''And then you'll kill her, you'll pin yourself as being a monster. Jasper will understand, Alice will pout, and Emmett will wave it off. Rose will be pissed you'll have to move again, and Esme will be worried about how you will take it.'' She paused. I never knew how much she knew about my family, she understood us all perfectly. ''But in the end, only two opinions count, yours and Carlisle's, you'll be afraid you disappointed him. And on some level he'll feel remorse for the girl. But he'll worry about you. You should go home. Esme is worried sick. Be prepared to lose an ear.'' She quipped lightly. Standing up gracefully, whipping the white fluffy stuff of her jeans.

''I'll leave you to your own devices now, your family will move wherever you want. They'll follow you.''

And with those departing words, she left, trying to hide her thoughts. Tanya was slightly hurt that I had turned her down, multiple times, I never intended to hurt her, but sometimes it is unavoidable. She was pretty, but never held my interest.

I sighed as her figure retreated into the woods. Tanya had a point; I was scared of disappointing Carlisle, my creator, leader, father. He had been a better dad than my real one. Which pains me to admit, greatly, I hated my birth father, and I couldn't help but feel warm and happy towards his absence.

Then when he died, my mother was so weak, she could barely move, but I knew she was happy for him to have died first, so he couldn't hurt me. My dad was a horrible man. Nearly every night he would use my mother as a punching bag, before turning to me.

I believe they were in love when they married, I know how much my mother loved me. I still feel guilty sometimes, thinking that I've replaced her with Esme, but I know she would be happy I wasn't alone.

I was weary around Carlisle for the first few years, but I was stronger than him, plus vampires couldn't get hurt, so I knew I was safe. And when I read his mind, it convinced me he was good. That not all people, men in particular, were bad.

I was just unfortunate.

While my mother was happy my dad died first, I was not, I wanted him to suffer, for all the times I had suffered, my mother had suffered. He had endured some, the Spanish influenza hit us all.

To this day I never told anyone what he would do; they knew the basics, that he beat me. But nothing more. I told them I couldn't remember more, with the transformation. But I remember it all.

Bella's sent had been haunting me, along with the fear of her knowing something and the possibility of me killing her. But I now realized that wasn't the only thing that haunted me. Her eyes. I couldn't get the image of those two, dead, lifeless, chocolate brown orbs staring into my deathly glaring black eyes.

Her eyes reminded me of my mothers. Every time my father hit me, I saw that same dead look, when he hit her, it didn't change. Bella's eyes were the same.

Someone had hurt her.

Was it her dad? Mom? I realized I knew nothing about her, apart from she was hurting inside, someone close to her heart her, or dies, she could equally be grieving. I knew nothing of her past, why she moved, how she looked me dead in the eye and left as if she knew it would make it easier for me. When she glanced back at me, her eyes held interest and knowledge, like she knew too much, but not enough. She was hiding something, big.

I was going to find out.

Even if it killed me, but my fear, it wouldn't kill me, more like I'd kill her.

I was a soulless monster.

I ran back to the Denali's house, I had to thank them for their hospitality. A few unlucky dears crossed my path, if I was going to go back, hunting would be a more regular occurence, I could only find Carmen in the house.

''Edward.'' She greeted, her smile became a thin line upon seeing my face. ''You're leaving.'' She stated.

I nodded. ''it's been five days, I should get back, Esme will be worried, thank you for letting me stay.'' I said stiffly.

''Oh it's no bother.'' She waved it off, dancing up and hugging me, I embraced her back. ''Your family, plus, Tanya loved your visits.'' She pulled back and winked at me, I groaned.

She laughed. ''Tell Carlisle that you should visit more often, the whole family this time.''

''I'll pass along the message Carmen.'' I assured. ''We may have to move soon.'' I said softly.

She pursed her lips. ''I think you can control yourself, if it had been another decade, I believe you could have handled it without bother, you're almost as good as Carlisle.''

''Not quite.'' I said, not giving more away, they knew of my rebellious stage, and I was not proud of it, I should have handled the situation better.

''Yeah well.'' She shrugged. ''I'll tell the others you said goodbye.''

''Thank you.'' I breathed.

''Oh and before I forget.'' She started, going into the kitchen and coming out a second later with three small Jewellery boxs. ''Give these to the girls, would you?''

''Alice will rip my arm off to get them.'' I laughed. She smiled kindly, patting my arm gently. I looked into her kind golden eyes, which reminded me of Esme, a pang of pain spurred in my chest, I missed my family, so with one more little tight smile Carmen's way.

I ran home, not even registering the fact that Carmen thoughts had been fuzzy, like she was hiding something.

**What do you think? Like hate? *twiddles thumbs, refreshes laptop for reviews* reviews help me update faster people. And to everyone who had faved and reviewed. And if I made any mistakes, please tell me, and I'll try fix them. Thank you ;)xxx**

**Rec: **The Eggward Project** by **ImprintMeJacob**. It is freaking amazing, funny, sad, funny, makes you fangirl. Go check it out.**

**What country do you live in?**

**Promise I am not going to stalk you or anything. Just curious. I am currently living, and have always lived, in Ireland. (*crosses fingers* my wish one day, is to move to America, it is a fat change, but a girl can dream.)**

**-BATTM**


	4. Chapter 4: Actions Speak Louder

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 4: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Ow, ow.''

''Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you ever do that to me again, and I _swear _you will be sorry.'' Esme growled, letting go of my ear.

''Ow.'' I muttered again. It was not actually painful, I was just playing along for Esme. ''I'm sorry, I just . . .had to get away.''

Her eyes softened. ''I know honey, just call next time.''

''Sorry mom.''

_Calling me mom, low blow Edward, Low blow._

''But you love me.''

_Yes, it was still low, now, Emmett is waiting to see you._

I groaned.

''It won't be that bad.''

''Sure.'' I muttered. ''Where's Alice, I need to talk to her.''

''Upstairs.'' Esme said, before there was a blur and the pixie crashed into me, but I was ready, and I stopped us from making an Edward shaped hole in the wall.

''Down picks.'' I sniggered, prising her arms away from my waist. Jasper, Emmett and Rose came in, amused smiles plastered on their faces.

''Tanya became fuzzy when you were gone, you were thinking about _her_ so much your future went. It was bad.'' Alice explained, dancing over to Jasper.

''Sorry, I'm not going to run away from my problems anymore.'' I paused. ''Carmen gave me something for you.'' I said, pulling out the box's and handing them to the girls, I saw that they were three identical rings, with a big black gem and gold band, they looked expensive.

''Oh pretty, Carmen just gave you these? For no reason?'' Alice mused.

''Yes.'' I answered, Alice was hiding her thoughts from me, something was wrong, I just knew it. ''Alice, do you think I can control it?''

''I know you can, there's just something.'' She trailed off and sighed.

''What actually happened last Monday, we got the gist of it from Alice, but not much.'' Rose snapped, her eyes were cold, as was her thoughts, _how could a human haunt him so much he had to go? There must be more than just his singer?_

''Your right.'' I answered. Rose's eyes snapped to mine, and she knew I was talking to her. ''Where's Carlisle?'' I asked.

''Here.'' He replied, walking into the room. ''Welcome home son, Alice said we needed a family meeting?'' I just nodded and we all walked into the dining room, to the table that was for appearances and these feelings.

''I didn't just leave because she was my singer, though I needed to clear my head.'' I sighed. ''I was battling the inner monster, glaring at her, and she looked at me, and glared right back.''

Esme gasped and I continued. ''Then she sighed, as if bored, said she was sick and left for the nurse. The teacher was surprised, thought that he had never even heard her talk before, then before she left, she looked at me, as if she _knew._''

''What was she thinking?'' Carlisle asked, still clueless to the situation.

''I can't read her mind.'' I muttered.

''What?'' Emmett gaped.

''You heard me.'' I snapped.

''I know but.'' He stopped, grinning suddenly. ''you've finally met your match.''

I glared at him. ''I know, Alice do you see anything?'' I said helplessly.

''Everything's so out of focus right now, I just don't know. Rose, stop. It isn't dangerous, okay, there's a possibility that she'll find out about us-''

''What?'' Rose hissed, glaring at me. ''She'll expose us! This is too dangerous.''

Alice shook her head. ''No, if she finds out, if she doesn't already know, she won't tell anyone.''

''And you've seen this have you?'' Rose seethed. Standing up and banging her fist on the table, it made a noise, but wasn't strong enough to dent.

''No but-'' Rose cut Alice off again.

''No, so she could expose us.'' Rose stated, and continues when Alice threw her a death glare. ''How do you know then?''

I answered this time. ''Because Bella Swan has a secret, and it's big, and we will find out what it is, Bella is the queen of all enigmas, I can guarantee it Rose, have one conversation with the girl and tell me she doesn't have something to hide.''

''Everyone has secrets Edward! You're just annoyed that you don't know hers! You're just fascinated with the idea of a challenge-'' Rose argued, but Alice blew up, I hadn't seen Alice this upset in years.

''It's not that he doesn't know them, it's that, he's frustrated because, she's the _one mind _that he actually _wants _to read, and he _can't, _Rose, trust me on this, Bella Swan needs our help, and we need to help her, not because Edward can't read her mind, or he's fascinated with her, but because she's in trouble-danger, and we have to help her.''

''Why? What is she to me?'' Rose questioned, her amber eyes hardening impossibly more.

''It's not what she _is _to you, Rose, it's what she's _going to be_.'' Just then flashes of Bella went through her head, pale skin, blood red eyes, gold eyes, running by my side, in a white dress at an altar, laughing with Alice and Rose, hugging Esme and Carlisle, fighting with Emmett and Jasper and winning.

''No, Alice no, I can't-_won't _do that, can't let that happen.'' I was pleading with her, why I was doing so was a mystery to me.

''It's too late Edward, its either that future, or you kill her.''

''No, I'm not letting either one happen.'' I disagreed, standing up and getting ready to run, I just needed time to think, clear my head.

''Edward, Wait!'' The urgency in Alice's voice made me pause for a second, half way out the door, to where, I didn't know.

''Before you go, remember one thing, Edward. Actions speak louder than words_, actions speak louder than words_.''

And with those departing words- no actions, just words, from my sister, I ran, and somehow ended up in front of Bella's house, her scent was so strong I held my breath. _Practice. _I told myself. _Practice, you don't want to kill her out in public._

Alice was right, as I stared up at her house; I realized actions _do _speak louder than words.

**So what do you think? Please review. I know Edward was not originally beaten by his father, but I needed a broken-ish Edward (he is not that bad) to help a brocken-ish Bella (she is worse, but not too bad) I do not want to modernise this story too much, but I am trying to bring it up-to-date, a little. Once again, I Beta'd it myself, tell me if there are any mistakes, I think I am getting better. Reviews halp me update faster, when i get reviews, I write, no reviews, I don't. Next chapter, Edward lets out his inner creep (spies on Bella while she sleeps. Thank you. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	5. Chapter 5: Question of my life

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 5: Question of my life.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I realised Four things as I looked over Bella Swan as she slept peacefully.

One: I was a perv.

Two: There was no way I would be able to kill her now.

Three: She talks in her sleep.

Four: I still feel like a perv.

I cracked up at her sleepily mutterings though, they were so random.

''No . . .please no more . . .mom.'' She mumbled, scrunching her nose. ''ew, . . .porridge.'' it was all random things, then made this cute little gagging noise.

What was she doing to me? I just called a gagging noise cute. _Everything is cute when she does it. _My inner voice told me.

He is now dead.

I went over to her bookshelf, I noticed she had a lot of the classics, then I travelled to her CD player, the CD in there was 'Linkin Park's' first album. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I found a picture of Bella as a child, she was smiling and looked genuinely happy, she was with someone who could only be described as an older version of Bella. I noticed there was no pictures of her dad in her room.

And my worry increased.

I listened for her parents, and I only found one, I knew it was her dad, he was snoring, but I could not read his mind either, I wonder if that's where she got it from?

I watched her sleeping, though her face had been contracted into a grimace the entire time I'd been there, until the sun peeked out through the trees and the mountains in the east, and I made my way back home, still fascinated by the enigma that was Isabella Swan.

***B*S*:*T*E***

School used to seem pointless, a silent obligation, but now, I felt like it had a purpose, like _I _had a purpose.

My Enigma.

I nearly snorted out loud. _Oh great! So she's yours now!_

Alice frowned down at her untouched food.

''They have fortune cookies.''

Emmett chuckled. ''We don't need them, we have our own little fortune cookie right here.''

The others opened there's-I couldn't fathom an idea why, even by reading their thoughts, they were just plain board, plus they were all stupid ones like. _You will ace your next test. _(though admittedly, Emmett was pleased with that one.)

So I didn't bother to open mine, I mean _really _it's not like they were real anyway, and like Emmett said, we had our own one right here.

I knew what was coming before the Alice bombshell hit. ''Edward, open it.''

''There's no arguing with you, is there Picks?'' I sighed.

''Nope.'' She sang, popping the 'P'

I cracked open mine in one fluid movement.

I still think this was weird.

''_Someone you trust shall betray you._ Well wasn't that insightful Picks?''

She shrugged, ''Never know, I might be planning your death.'' She winked at me, I rolled my eyes at her silliness.

''You think you can handle it?'' She muttered.

I nodded. ''I have it under control.''

''You smell like her.'' Jasper noted, breathing shallower. ''Why do you smell like the human?''

''Jazzy, you could say a certain special someone had a creepy midnight visitor last night.'' Alice smirked.

''I was trying to get used to her scent.'' I raised my hands in defence.

Emmett sniggered. ''Yeah, that's why.'' _Smack! _''Ow Rosie, what the hell?''

''Look at her Em, she looks dead to the world, like how I looked before I met you, something is troubling her, that's for sure.'' Rose admitted, looking down. _That doesn't mean I think it's right you snuck into her room last night though. _She added mentally. I chuckled. Join the club Rose, join the club.

I made my way to Biology in a daze, wanting to see her again, this was bad, really bad. _Good luck, you can do this. _Alice chanted in her head.

I smiled when I saw her already at our table, I sat down and after a minute of silence (she was doodling in her notebook and I was trying not to stare at her) I cleared my throat, causing her dead eyes to look at me.

''Hello, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week, my name is-'' She cut me off.

''Edward Cullen, I know, just like you know I'm Bella Swan.'' She said swiftly, her voice void of any emotion, but at least she was talking that was something.

I just stared at her dumbly, she raised an eyebrow, shrugged a shoulder, and went back to drawing on her book.

My thirst was suddenly forgotten

''Get started.'' Mr. Banner called out, and I realised there was a microscope and slides in front of us.

''Ladies first.'' I said. ''Bella.''

She put the first slide in, barely looking at it before muttering. ''Prophase.'' I didn't need a microscope, of course, my vision was a microscope, and I was surprised she got it right, but didn't show. We finished our lab first and Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working.

''So Bella, don't you think Mr. Cullen should have had a turn?'' Bella glared at him for a second.

''He identified three of the five, sir.'' She said curtly.

He pursed his lips. ''So, I guess it's good you two are lab partners.'' He walked away muttering, to my surprise Bella mocked him in muttering the exact same words. ''So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves.''

I would have asked her how she did that, but my guess was he said it often and it would be weird if I questioned her about it as I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't a vampire.

The class was almost over, and I was just about to ask her more questions when she stopped me. ''Stop okay? You're just putting yourself through torture. You ever heard of the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?'' I froze, Alice's words flowing back to me.

''_**Before you go, remember one thing, Edward. Actions speak louder than words, actions speak louder than words.''**_

The bell rang. ''Yes, I'm familiar with it.'' I replied, she smirked, her eyes held knowledge, she knew something, I think she might know _everything._

''Well it may be true, but you know what else is true?'' she paused, not allowing me to answer. ''Words written on paper count a whole lot more.'' And with that, she twirled around on one foot like a ballerina and left, leaving her burning scent behind.

_Words on paper. _My mind flashed back to the fortune cookie that was now smashed between a bin full of rubbish.

_Someone you trust shall betray you_

But the question still lingered.

How did she know?

Question of my life.

**Please review, I was disappointed in only getting three reviews last chapter. I need more or I can't write, took me ages to think up this chapter. Please review on what you think. The next chapter holds music since music is my freaking life, so I had to put some music in this. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	6. Chapter 6: Full Of Random Facts

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 6: Full Of Random Facts.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''Edward what do you mean?'' Alice empathised, staring at me wide-eyed from her spot on the couch, the whole family had similar expressions.

''She said. _'Words written on paper count a whole lot more.' _I just know she was talking about that stupid fortune cookie from lunch, I just _know it_.'' I stressed.

''Edward, what are you implying?'' Carlisle asked, his thoughts worried and his expression weary.

''What I'm trying to say is that when Alice was human, she had visions, didn't she?''

''It's possible.'' Carlisle mused. ''Or it could have been a coincidence, there's no doubt that she's some kind of shield, Jasper, can you feel her?'' He asked.

Jasper looked frustrated. His thoughts were confused. ''I can feel her emotions, but I can't change them. It's like, she's blocking me, but I agree with Edward, I think she's psychic.''

''I think she knows. No. She _does_ know.'' I stated, looking at my family. ''I don't think anything we could have done, apart from actually not moving here, could have prevented her from knowing.''

''Carlisle, what do we do?'' Esme asked, her thoughts showed only concern for her children, me especially. While I was flattered, I was also annoyed, but I tried to hide it from Jasper, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know his question. He was always curious to know why we feel certain ways, and gets frustrated when we keep him in the dark.

''We have to play it out, Alice and Edward are confident that she won't tell, what we really need is for one of you to get to know her, see if she knows anything, I think it should be Edward, she already seems to have . . .taken an interest to you.'' _Could it be . . ._ Carlisle shook his head and started reciting an old book. Emmett snickered. _Looks like the feelings mutual._

Everyone fell silent, Alice was trying to see the future, and we were waiting for her, but she just shook her head, frowning, she stamped off, annoyed.

***B*S*:*T*E***

She only muttered a few more random words in her sleep that night too.

''_Mom . . .sorry. . .forgive me. . .find out. . . .lapse in judgement, times mag.''_

It was random to me anyway. She mentioned her mom a lot, I had a sinking suspicion she was deceased, and it pained me to think that Bella was in pain because of it.

''_Mom .. .so sorry . . .dad.'' _she fisted her hands in the sheets, she started thrashing around and breathing heavily. I was out the window before she woke up, and broke down sobbing.

It took all I had to not go in there and comfort her, but I knew that would never happen, it could never happen.

The next day in school, Bella looked utterly exhausted. In government, she passed by my table, taking the long route to do so. And slipped a piece of paper onto my desk. I read it quickly.

_Music is the moonlight in the gloomy night of life, just listen._

This note didn't make scene until lunch, when she didn't sit with her usual friends (if you could call them that) instead she sat alone, crossing her feet on the table, she leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes, placed the buds of her headphones in her ears, and pressed play on her iPod. This would have looked and seemed natural, nothing extraordinary about it, until she started singing along with it, it was so quiet, it was just like a whisper to vampires, she was barely even said anything, but I had the feeling she knew we could hear, and were listening as she sung Miley Cyrus's song 'The Climb'. She was surprisingly good.

_Music is the moonlight in the gloomy night of life-just listen_

So, I listened.

I couldn't help but think that the song had a greater meaning than the obvious one. Bella Swan was smart, and liked talking in riddles. Her voice was angelic, but wasn't perfect, breaking once or twice, but it lured me in.

I spent the rest of lunch debating the meaning, but in the end, I came up blank, what could she be hiding? She was battling against something, and she always would be, I just need to know what it was.

''Hello, Edward.'' She said quietly as she sat down in Biology, before I could respond, she started doodling in her notebook again and spoke up. ''Did you know that in 1938 Time magazine had a great lapse in judgement by naming Adolph Hitler 'Man of the year'.'' She was still talking quietly, no one else would be able to hear her, but I would if I was a human from where I was sitting.

She was smart.

''Thank you for that random fact.'' I said, some of her sleep talking made more scene now.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Random facts are my speciality.''

I noticed she had drawn a small bat in the corner of her copy. ''A bat?'' I questioned.

She shrugged her left shoulder this time. ''Did you know that bats always turn left when exiting a cave? It would be cool to fly. I wouldn't like to be a vampire bat though. Blood makes me sick.''

I froze, had she said that on purpose? Mentioning vampire bats and blood, then it could have been just an innocent little fact.

She chuckled as Mr. Banner brought in a TV, and the class was instantly intrigued.

I however, was irritated, this meant less time to talk to Bella, I wanted to unlock her secrets, unravel her brain, answer the mysteries, did she know about vampires?

Once the class was over, Mr. Banner turned off that god awful movie, I wasn't even paying attention and it almost put me to sleep, and that's hard to do. Though, for most of the class I just stared at Bella as if she was one of the most fascinating puzzles ever.

The lights flickered back on, I saw Bella blink a few times to readjust her eye sight. Before she spoke in her soft, quiet voice again. ''Are you aware of the fact that you have been staring at me the whole class?''

If I was human, I would have blushed. ''I am.'' I replied.

Her mouth twitched slightly, but it wasn't a smile, she never smiled. ''Did you know that _'I am'_ is the shortest complete sentence in the English language.''

''No, thank you for enlightening me.'' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Her lip twitched in the corner again, so close, just smile! ''My pleasure.'' She replied, the bell rang and she left the room, heading for the Gym.

I blinked, unnecessarily. What the hell just happened?

**I know I promised music in this chapter, but I changed my mind. So please review, things may be very confusing, but very soon things will come out, and there will be more action. So, reviews will help me write. Oh and to a certain reviewer ** .Saturday** also a very good friend of mine, you should join fan fiction, and that has to be your pen-name, lol. Anyway, my ramblings are stupid, this chapter was fluffy the next chapter more about Bella's past will be revealed, and it's a not so good, but until then. It is now 11P.M here, so I need to go, bye. Oh and by the way, you can stop asking me to continue, I am going to finish this story. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	7. Chapter 7:Waiting, Watching and stalking

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 7: Waiting, Watching and stalking.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

The air was foggy the next day, ice created a thin deadly blanket on the ground, not to us, of course we could see every particle in the air, and Alice knew we would be fine, even if we did crash, the car would be the only thing damaged.

I held back on going to see Bella last night, I begrudgingly went hunting. (By that I mean Em and Jazz dragged me out of the house.) I wanted to grow accustomed to her scent. _Yeah right, that's why you sneak into the girl's bedroom while she's sleeping, you perv._

Inner voice has a point, to bad inner voice is Alice. ''Alice.'' I warned.

She started singing about underwear again.

Thankfully we arrived at school, and I didn't have to watch the music video of people dancing around in their underwear from Alice's mind.

The second I got out of the car I smelt her, her scent was still overwhelming but easier since the recent hunting trip. Bella was talking with Jessica by her car, an old red Chevy truck.

''It's fine.'' She mumbled.

''Are you sure? You weren't planning on asking him?'' Jessica twirled a piece of hair around on her finger.

''No, Jess, ask Mike, I hate dancing.'' She said, I tried not to gravitate towards her, but I felt this pull I couldn't explain. Every time I learnt something new about her (which wasn't often, she was a mystery.) a thrill shot through me, it was weird and new, nothing I have ever experienced before.

They started walking to class, Jessica blabbers on about dresses and going to port Angelis. Bella went along, nodding at the right times, never talking, she only ever talked to someone when spoken to.

Except for me.

She talked to me a lot, from other's thoughts, more so than to anyone else, I looked over at her, she was flushed from the cold, the monster in me wanted to go over there and kill her, the other part of me wanted to just admire her classic, simple, beauty.

Bella had her hands out towards Jess, it looked rather odd, but no one seemed to notice, just like that, Jessica began to slip, the shoes on her feet didn't have enough friction for the ice, and Bella caught her.

She had been waiting to catch her.

I knew it, but it couldn't be, she couldn't have known, unless she is in fact, a human Alice.

And, personally, I think she was.

''Thank you.'' Jessica said. _Would have been embarrassing to have a wet patch on my ass, wouldn't even be able to look at Mike then._

Bella nodded. ''You don't talk much, do you?'' Jessica noticed.

Bella shrugged. ''Thinking is the talking of the soul with itself, plus Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating.'' I had to laugh at that one, Jessica looked offended. _Is she trying to say something? _Yes, yes she was.

_Never noticed how annoying she could be._

''I'm not that annoying.'' Bella defended, smiling.

''I never said you were-''

''No, Jessica you didn't, but you were thinking it.'' Bella said, before walking off.

_Weird. _Jessica thought, something was definitely up with Bella Swan.

I couldn't agree more.

Eric Yorkie had a snowball in his hand, compressed down, it was ice hard, with enough force, it could hurt someone. He was aiming it at Bella.

Before I could do anything, the snowball was in the air, hurtling towards her head, before anything else could happen, she spun around and caught it, throwing it back at Eric, hitting him in the chest.

I looked away and smiled.

Eric was still rubbing his chest as he walked to class, his face and thoughts confused.

In government, again, as Bella passed me, stumbling slightly on the way, she left me another note, her scent assaulted me, but I breathed it in, the burning in my throat was a comfort, a reminder. She was alive, she was here. I hadn't killed her. Yet. I opened the folded piece of yellow paper.

_Your only as dammed as you think you are_

If I had a beating heart, it would have sped up. She knew. She had to know. There was no other way, she knew about us, about me, vampires.

How? Was it this physic ability? Did she have a physic ability? I think the moment in the parking lot with Jessica proves that. She knew Jessica would fall, she caught her. She was ready to catch her.

She left on that first day. So, she knew I would kill her, yet she came to school, she risked her life, risked everyone's life.

Why?

I looked back at her. She was staring at me with those dead eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at me, as if to say _figured it out yet? _She sighed when I just stared, she looked down and started drawing on some paper.

I turned back to the front, her scent was flowing around me, messing with my head. My head, which only contained one word right now.

_Why?_

Why indeed.

***B*S*:*T*E***

''I think our Eddie is in love.'' Emmett crooned, I growled. ''How do I know this? You say. Glad you asked.'' He grinned.

''We didn't ask.'' I interjected.

''We never do.'' Jasper sighed, but he was amused. Ass.

''He is quieter than usual, thinking about her.'' He fluttered his eyelashes. ''Staring, stalking and perving have become his pastime.'' He smiled.

I wanted to hit him, Alice beat me to it.

I just blocked out their stupid fighting, waiting for Biology.

It couldn't have come soon enough.

"My mom used to say 'when a woman is talking to you, listen to what she says with her eyes'" Bella said, plopping down beside me. "But you can't read .. .my eyes, and you're frustrated.'' She noted.

I ignored the fact she just said she knew about my ability, but took the chance to ask about her.

''Used to?'' I questioned.

Her mouth turned down more than it already was, she turned her watery eyes to me, I felt bad, had I overstepped? Her voice was strained when she answered. ''She died when I was fifteen.'' She cleared her throat. ''People who drink and drive in the middle of the day in public places are idiots.''

I knew she wasn't talking about her mother who had been the drunk driver, but someone else. I noticed she was stroking her arm, I fluttered my fingers along her skin, ignoring the sparks of electricity that went through me, concentrating on the jagged red scar all the way up her arm, she had just pulled up her sleeve, showing me.

''You were in the car?'' I said, swallowing, realization dawning on me.

She nodded, pulling away her arm and yanking her sleeve backdown. ''Yes, so was my dad.''

''But he's OK?'' I asked.

Mr. Banner chose then to come in with the TV, turning on the DVD.

The second the bell rang, Bella had left her seat.

She never said if her dad was okay or not.

**Please review, OK now I am very sorry for this, but my internet is going in two days, and I don't know when I can get it back, it will be back before the end of June, but I am doing all I can to get it back as soon as possible, I am so sorry for this, I will update now(obviously) tomorrow, and the day after, before it goes, am so sorry for this, but it is out of my control, when I come back, when my internet id fixed, I will update faster, so, so sorry people. See you tomorrow.**

**-BATTM**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 8: Realization.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

"Alice." I said meekly , unable to finish, not knowing what to say anyway.

"I know." She cut me off. "We all heard, we all listen."

"You listen to my conversations?" I asked, offended.

"Conversation." She corrected

"Can you see anything?" The desperation in my voice was hard to mask.

She sighed, closing her eyes and placing her index fingers on her temples. I saw flashes go through her head, nothing solid. "She's going to Port Angelis tonight." Alice said finally, her amber eyes flashing open. She took a step back, leaning against the Volvo, waiting for the others to come out.

I mimicked her actions, my attention was stolen by Bella, walking towards her car. I found myself noticing things about her I never had with another human before. Like her clothes, light faded black skinny jeans, a dark blue jumper framing her green top with faded pink letters on the front. It said: 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- the fear of long words'. The phobia went onto two lines, too long to fit in one. It was ironic; no one else had noticed her fallen grace.

I noticed the slight stumble/limp in her walk, the sway of her hips, or the flick of her hair, I had the sudden strange urge to run my fingers through them, to have her run her hands through mine. . .

Alice hit me.

"I do still see something's you know." She groaned. _I thought I would only have this problem with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett, now you too. I'd hate to be you, reading all our minds . . ._ she shivered, not liking the thought. I didn't either; mind reading was a struggle at times, when I just wanted silence. Silence would be a luxury, without going miles from civilisation just to think by myself.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my lip curling up slightly in amusement. "Keep your thoughts under control and I will mine." She stuck her tongue out at me, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, looking back to where Bella was standing, fumbling in an attempt to find her keys in her bag. I sensed my siblings walking up behind me; Bella dropped her keys in a puddle, splashing the ends of her jeans. She bent down to retrieve her keys, shaking the water off of them.

Then everything all happened at once, or in exactly five seconds to be exact.

Bella started counting down from five, it distracted me for a millisecond, but I quickly regained my composure.

Alice's eyes glazed over and her face displayed horror, I'm sure my face mirrored hers. Anguish, pain, distress. Dread.

Tires screeched on the invisible deathly black ice.

And I ran, a fast blur, here one minute, gone the next.

I reached her as she reached one, I threw her down onto the ground as softly as I could, which wasn't much, and I put my hand out to stop the van. It was hurdling towards her, I didn't matter, being bulletproof and all.

Taylor Crowley has a death wish.

His van twisted around and crashed into the back of Bella's truck, where seconds ago she was counting down to her death.

My chest squeezed painfully

Bella had hit her head, though she seemed fine, lying back propped up on her elbows. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down in regret.

"Thanks." She whispered. Her dead watery eyes looking into mine, I saw myself reflected in her eyes, protective stance, coal black eyes. Pained expression.

"You didn't have to save me you know." She added, as though there was even an option. I had to save her, didn't I? I don't think I even had the choice anymore, this enigma had roped me in, and I was in too deep to turn back now, though I should, it would be safer for everyone involved if I was able to turn around, to forget this ever happened, to forget the enigma. But I couldn't, mysteries like this deserved to be solved. Not because I wanted to know, that's what it was at the start. But now, I wanted to bring life to the dead eyes, make her laugh, make her happy.

I loved her.

There was shouting all around us, but even if someone screamed bloody murder in my overly sensitive ears, I wouldn't be able to look away from the beauty in my arms. If I loved her the right amount, I could let her go. But I loved her too much for that.

She tried to sit up. "You hit your head." I said, pushing her shoulders down, though I just wanted to be touching her, her touch, soft and light, sent a warm tingling throughout me, making me crave for more. "You could have a concussion." I added, I didn't want her to get up, she would have less time in my arms, plus there was a chance of damage, I noticed she was clutching her side, but there was no pain on her face, almost like an unconscious movement. She had on a red bracelet, I had never really noticed before-she always had a bracelet on. Different colours, symbols maybe. I wanted to ask her about it, I wanted to ask her everything, from her favourite colour, her childhood, her family, her mind.

"I don't." She sighed, sinking back into me, defeated. "Wait!" She stopped, tensing up and closing her eyes. "You will make me go get it checked anyway. Ugh."

I froze, did she just see into the future? I had my theories, but seeing it up close was something else, why would she say that in front of me? Did she want me to know? Did she know I knew? Plus she was right.

There was no way I was letting her go without getting her checked out.

Hey, they were going to have trouble prising her from my arms.

**Please review people, once again sorry about the internet problem, I will update tomorrow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. They all mean so much to me. I was planning on doing it all in Edwards POV, but I might throw in one or two Bella chapters, I am afraid I would give too much away. She knows things, but can't say them. So, see you tomorrow. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Charlie

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 9: Meet Charlie.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I walked into the hospital room which held Bella, I could smell blood, though it was Taylor Crowley's. When I rounded the corner I saw her yanking off the neck brace and throwing it away.

''I take it you don't have a broken neck then?'' I asked, sitting down on the end of her bed.

''No I hit my head broke my neck and now I'm going to die.'' She quipped lightly, rolling her eyes.

''That's not funny.'' I argued.

''Never said it was.'' She murmured, thrusting her head forward so her hair covered her face. I wanted to reach over and let her show me her face, she shouldn't hide from me.

Actually that's exactly what she should do.

''Yeah well, I'm here to break you out.'' I said meekly, hearing Carlisle's light footsteps down the hall, his thoughts clearer, but reserved.

''Enough with the breaking already.'' She complained, looking up so I could see her face, inside I was grinning.

Carlisle came in, smiling slightly, happy to finally meet the girl who had stirred up our lives so much. They introduced and I blocked out most of the conversation, staring at her, I might have seemed a bit creepy. But I was brought out of my staring when I heard something that perked my attention.

''We tried to ring your dad, but there was no answer.'' Carlisle said.

Bella nodded. ''He doesn't answer to strange numbers.'' She explained. ''I can just walk back.'' She offered.

''We need him to discharge you.'' Carlisle argued.

''Well then I guess I'm here for a while longer because I'd like to see you try to get him out of the house.'' She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed.

''I think one of the nurses got him.'' I muttered, hearing the thoughts of the nurse making her way here.

Carlisle nodded and told Bella he would be back, Taylor had been wheeled out of the room a minute ago, so we were alone.

''We need to talk.'' She said suddenly, her brown eyes boring into mine.

''Look, I had an adrenaline rush . . .You can google it. . .'' She cut me off, her voice smaller than I expected.

''I'm sorry.'' She breathed.

''For what?''

''Putting you in danger.''

I laughed humourlessly. ''I wasn't in any danger.'' I argued.

''I know.'' She snapped. ''I just wasn't meant to count, but I did, I counted, and you were distracted for a split second, and in that split second someone could have seen.'' She started to cry, I felt the needy, tugging pull to go over there and comfort her, but I had to restrain myself.

''You knew that today was going to happen?'' I asked.

''You know I did.'' She replied.

''You know about what I am?''

''You know I know.''

''You can see the future?''

''You know I can.''

Everything was silent, out in the open. I didn't know what to say, not really.

''I'm not going to tell anyone.'' She assured, patting down her bed sheets.

''I never said you were.'' I moved over towards her a bit more, it was more like gravitating, a magnetic pull. ''Why didn't you move? If you knew about the van?''

She sucked in a breath. ''Look, you just don't know anything OK? I see things, every time I close my eyes I just see things, I can't control them, I know what's going to happen, and I know how long it will take to happen, I just don't know when it will happen. If I had gotten out of the way, it would have been worse.'' She tried to explain.

''What would have been worse?''

''Everything. Everything would have been worse, my car would have gotten smashed. . .'' I cut her off outraged.

''You think your car is more important than your life?'' I hissed.

She looked offended. ''Of course not, don't be stupid.''

''Then what? Because I'm at a loss here.'' I was so frustrated, I wasn't entirely sure if I was angry at her or something else, but the thought of anyone being angry at her was sickening, so I knew I was angry at myself.

Then I saw it.

Her T-shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing a slip of her skin, but she was covered in a big purple bruise. Before I could stop myself, my fingers ghosted over her flesh. ''What happened?'' I barely spoke the words, they were a mumbled murmur as images of my human life flashed before my eyes.

Three hurried footstep's and a metal clinking sound burst in through the door, my hands still on Bella, she yanked down her T-shirt, breathing hard.

I hopped up from the bed and went to stand in the corner, Carlisle and another man stood in the doorway. I couldn't hear the man's thoughts- it was her dad.

I suppressed a growl, had he done that to her? Or had she fallen? Or was it a product from the accident she didn't let on about?

I hope to everything out there that the first option was not an option.

The man walked over to the bed, limping. He only had one leg, the other a prosthetic.

_She never did say if her dad was OK after the accident._

''Bella, you were in an accident? How's the car?'' he huffed, sneering down at her.

_It was him, I know it was._

''Fine, the truck is fine Charlie.'' The pieces fit together. She didn't think the car was more important than her life, but her dad sure did.

''Let's go.'' He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door, I went to follow, I had to make sure she was OK. I knew she wasn't.

Carlisle held me back. _You can't follow them, you think it's abuse?_

I nodded. ''She had a big bruise on her abdomen and she seemed scared.''

_I will have to report my suspicions, hope I'm wrong._

''Me too, Carlisle, me too.''

**So there you have it. *bites lip* what do you think? Please review. Plus I have some good news, my internet is going today, but I think it might be back by the end of the week. Well, we can hope. I cannot say when I will next update, but it will be as soon as I can. Review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	10. Chapter 10: Explanation

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 10: Explanations.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I gazed up at the moon. It was full and illuminated the meadow I was currently lying in, grass brushing my sides, creating a bed to lie on.

The moon was up there in the pitch black, standing out from the crowd, surrounded by the stars which seemed significant, but were so far away. The moon was not alone up there, but it looked it. Surrounded but not.

I wasn't so different from the moon.

No one understood me. Not really. Alice was the first person to breakthrough the first layer, but I had more layers that had to be peeled back.

All my layers were gone around Bella Swan. She unlocked me and left me there, venerable, naked, alone.

Completely surrounded, but alone.

I wish Bella wasn't like me, I wish she didn't know the pain of staring into the hateful eyes of her father.

I wish I was with her.

I wish, I wish, I wish.

Life sucks, and then you die.

I wanted to be with her. We needed to talk, even if we didn't, I'd want to be with her. But no, I am here in a meadow, why?

I'm an idiot.

I didn't want to admit it, if I did, it would be real, Bella could be getting beaten at this very moment. What if she was? And I was just sitting here, comparing my life to the moon?

I bolted up and ran. The wind whipped my hair back, twigs snapped beneath me, the animals ran for their lives, terrified. I breathed the night air into my useless lungs, trying to calm down. If it weren't for Carlisle and Emmett restraining me at the hospital I would have followed her home. But they weren't here now, and even if they were, it had been long enough.

Every second away from her was too long.

I reached her window soon after. Stopping to listen, though I knew already, her dad's shallow breathing indicated he was in his sleeping state.

Bella though, her breathing was alert, anticipated, short.

She had been bleeding.

She wasn't currently, but she was, I swallowed the venom in my throat and forced myself forward. I don't know how I knew, but she was waiting for me.

There wasn't really any way to sneak into a girls bedroom at night without scaring her. So, I just did it, opening the window, which protested slightly, and thudding to the floor.

She didn't flinch, she was lying down, covers pulled up to her neck, her dead eyes staring at me.

''You shouldn't have come here.'' She said in a monotone.

I stepped closer. ''I know.'' I admitted. ''but I can't keep away from you.'' I left out the part where I have been obsessing over her safely since her dad laid a finger on her at the hospital.

''I knew you would be here tonight, I wish you weren't though.''

''Do you?'' I asked, stepping closer.

''I'm happy you're here.'' She assured. ''I just wish you weren't.''

''You have a strange mind. It's not a bad thing.'' I added on, not wanting to offend her, she almost smiled at me, almost.

''I know.''

''You seem to know everything.'' I noted.

''Not everything.'' She disagreed. ''No one can know everything.''

''What did he do to you?'' I blurted out, not being able to wait any longer. I clenched my fists at my side, taking all it had in me to not go into the other room and rip him limb form limb.

''I'm fine.'' She said, her voice pained.

''Don't lie to me.'' My voice was harder than I intended, but my face softened.

''I'm not lying.'' She argued. ''I don't lie.''

''Yes you are. What did he do to you? I can smell the blood.''

Her face paled. ''Sorry. I tried to get rid of it all before you arrived.'' She sighed. ''I never said he didn't do anything to me, I just said that I was fine. Which I am. I've had worse.''

I growled. ''What happened?''

She sighed, knowing she was getting nowhere. Sitting up she reviled a bandaged wrist. ''I fell and smashed a vase.'' She explained.

''Fell?'' I raised an eyebrow, walking forward and gently taking her hand in mine, she seemed to relax some.

''Well I was pushed.'' By _him, _obviously. ''But it wasn't bad, it's stopped bleeding.''

''Why?'' I don't remember saying it, it just came out in a breath.

''He was just wondering how much damage was done to my truck.'' She shrugged, like it didn't matter.

''And?'' I prompted, sensing there was more.

''And I came home.'' She took a breath. ''And he asked me about you.'' Her words hung in the air, clinging to each breath she took. ''I told him you were no one, but he didn't believe me.'' she raised her bandaged hand. ''then this happened.''

''And your stomach?''

She tensed, her breathing increased and her heart thumped loudly. ''Why do you wear these bracelets?'' I changed the subject quickly, looking down at her now blue bracelet.

''It's stupid.'' She said, but continued anyway. ''I have a different color bracelet for every day of the week, so when I see visions, at least I know which day they will happen on.''

''That's not stupid.'' I argued. ''it's rational, why don't you just stop the bad things from happening?'' I said calmly.

''You know how you think that the future can change, that there's a million different possibilities, what if there wasn't, what if there was only ever one future, set in stone, Alice might see all the outcomes, and not be able to see what will happen until a decision is made, but what if you could see the end result, without the possibilities?'' her eyes tried to get me to understand. ''I know what should happen, and I do what should happen, if I don't, something could change, and the end result could be catastrophic, I'm the only one who can change the future. I know what everyone will do, even me, I'm the only one who could change the future. Everyone else, those snap decisions, they were already made, but no one knew about it.'' She took a deep breath.

''So, that's why you didn't move? From the van?'' I asked, trying not to get angry.

''If I had moved, everything would have been horrible. I decided to change the future, and saw that, if I wasn't there, at my truck, it would have been Jessica and Mike, but no one would have saved them. So, I changed the future back, a day in the hospital or two guilty deaths on my hands, I didn't have a choice.'' I felt awful, she was right, if it had been Mike and Jessica, would I have done the same?

No, no I don't think I would.

And that scared me.

''How far ahead do you see?'' I wondered. Trying to take the pressure off, Bella risked her life for her not so much friends. But then it hit me, she never risked her life, she knew I would save her.

She shrugged. ''A month or two? It depends, if it's big, sooner, I saw you coming a year ago.''

I got up from my crouching position beside the bed, and lowered myself down beside her.

''You've known about us for a year? What did you do?''

''At first I didn't believe it, but after a while I got more visions, they convinced me. Since then, I've just been waiting.''

''On what?'' I asked.

She turned to the side, so her eyes were staring straight into mine.

Then, she whispered softly. ''You.''

**I am sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, it was rushed and I was unable to re-read it, I am updating from my friends laptop, so I will edit this chapter when I have time, but I figured you'd rather an un edited chapter than no chapter at all. Until next time. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	11. Chapter 11: Her past

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 11: Her past.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I think I died again, only this time, there was no pain. No fiery agony that made me beg for death. No. This time was different. I could breathe, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I felt lighter, airier.

She had been waiting for me. What did that mean?

''Don't overthink this.'' She insisted. Hesitantly resting her head on my shoulder, and relaxing some.

''I'm not.'' I argued. ''I'm just . . .confused.''

''About what?''

''Everything.''

''I grew up in Phoenix.'' She said. ''lived there my whole life. Charlie was chief of police and mom was a teacher.'' I tried to forget the fact that she called _him _by name, but she didn't her mother. Because he wasn't her dad, not anymore. ''My mom, Renee loved my dad once, when I was young, but she grew apart from him. I knew she was only with him for me. But he loved her, he still does.''

She took a breath. ''He blames me for her death. I only had one or two friends in Phoenix, and we weren't close. When I was fifteen, three days before mom died this senior asked me to prom.'' She shrugged. ''I never really thought I would ever get a chance to go, even if I couldn't dance, so I said yes.''

She looked at me, she was fighting back tears. ''I didn't even really want to go, she didn't want me to either. We were all in the car, going . .. somewhere.'' She squinted her eyes. ''Can't remember where, we were fighting about me going to the prom. It was so stupid. She was distracted and didn't see the car swerve in front of us, it turned and we crashed into him head on. The drunk driver didn't make it, nor did mom. Charlie's leg was crushed and had to be amputated and I was in Acoma for a month.''

I swallowed. ''Is that why he does it? He blames you? It's not your fault-'' She cut me off.

''I know, I figured out a long time ago it was an accident. Who to blame? Me? Mom? The drunk driver? The bartender who let the guy get blitzed before breakfast? That guy who asked me to prom? My friend for encouraging me to go? The chain goes back, if I had changed one of those things, everything would be different. When I woke up, I found out my mom died, and Charlie had to have his leg amputated, and then I started having visions.

''We moved here around the time I had a vision about your family. It was of you and Alice running through the forest, eyes black, you passed a pillar of sun and sparkled, then you pounced on a lion and your eyes turned light. I realized what I was seeing- vampires, I just didn't believe it. I mean how could you really? I know things about vampires, what you would have told me, but. . .'' she stopped, pursing her lips.

''What?'' I demanded.

''I have to do something tomorrow night and you are not going to like it.'' She wrapped her hands around my torso, enveloping me with her warmth. It was as if she was trying to calm me, from what I didn't know. And, I didn't want to, but I needed to.

''What am I not going to like?''

''I was meant to go to Port Angelis today, but I wasn't meant to, I have to go tomorrow, if I didn't have this ability, it would have happened like this, you would have saved me today, and tomorrow, I would have gone shopping, I would have gotten lost and I would have been followed.'' She stopped, her eyes meeting mine, and I knew what she meant.

''What?'' I growled, sitting up more, her grip on me tightened. ''You mean?'' I asked, not really knowing where I was going with it.

''Nothing is going to happen, you would have saved me, brought me home, went back and dropped the guys off at the police station, the main guy is wanted by the police for rape, and if we don't get him off the streets tomorrow there will be more needless victims.'' She explained.

''Alice can do it, you don't have to.'' I reasoned.

I felt her smile against me, and I melted, she smiled, not a full proper one, but it was there. ''I know I am not going to do it.''

''So, you do know everything?'' I asked again.

''I know enough.'' She yawned. ''I know that I'm going to sleep now because when I blink my eyes feel like they're full of glass, but before that, I'm also going to say that you are going to stay for a while, until you have to go and change, then go and bring me to school, but you should park around the corner, I'll walk to you. ''

''Should I just go to you whenever I have a futuristic question?'' I asked, still amazed.

''You could, but I won't always answer, it's bad enough that I know. And, there will be a lot of things I do that you won't like, but everything will work out. . .in the end.''

''When is the end?'' I asked, hoping she would tell me something, anything.

''I don't know, I haven't seen much, flashes of the near future, the further away future. I just know it will work out.''

''But.'' I started, my mind racing a million miles an hour, everything would work out in the end. So would there be an end?

Before anything else could happen, she unwrapped her arms from around me, I frowned from the loss of contact, but then she pressed her lips to mine.

I stopped breathing, the kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and wrapped her arms around me again, burying her head in my chest, I rested mine on her head lightly, pressing my lips to her head.

Her past was bad, her present was worse and her future, well, only she knew that.

Then she said it, the barest hint of a murmur even I could barely hear.

''There will be no end.''

**I would have updated yesterday, but I couldn't. Because I was AT THE 1D CONCERT IN CROKE PARK. I think I put my back out when this blond woman pushed me into an old lady in an effort to get closer to Liam when he fell off stage, but it was worth it. . .the old lady was fine BTW. . . I think? **

**I don't know if any of you noticed, but I put in a tiny 'Remember me' quote in this. Well half of one. **_''About what?'' ''Everything''_

**Original quote: **

ALLY:** I don't date sociology majors...**

Tyler: **Lucky for you, I'm undecided**.

ALLY: **About what?**

Tyler: **Everything.**

**And I am bored with my weird ranting, anyone else like R-Paz, American voice? I freaking love his American voice.**

**OK, so, I am ashamed to say I have not seen Shrek in about ten years, thinking back the layers thing is like the onion, but I assure you, that was nowhere near my mind when I wrote it. Review. Things are going to be hard the next month, I have exams, but I will not stop updating, ever. And the next few chapters are coming soon . .. and they're big ones.**

**Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	12. Chapter 12: Closed door

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 12: Closed door.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

When I had to leave her, I felt like my heart stayed, she had successfully stolen my heart, it was hers to break, smash, or . . .love.

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, the way her small body felt against mine, the pressure of her lips, the warm electricity that flowed through me.

I ran through the forest, rain socking through my clothes, mud flicking up all over my clothes, Alice would have a fit. When I reached the door I was met with Esme standing there giving the mud on my legs a discussed look. I took off my shoe's and rolled up my trousers, Esme still looked a bit put out but let me in. Once I was showered and changed Alice barged into my room.

''Am I going somewhere tonight?''

''Yes.''

''Are you going to ask me?'' She pouted, I rolled my eyes.

''Would you please go to Port Angelis tonight and help me catch a group of men?'' I turned more serious now, my eyes grew darker and I supressed a growl.

''Rose is going, she wanted to.'' Alice was talking outwards for the sake of Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, who were listening downstairs. _She wanted to put them away, or at least help, you know. _And I did, not fully, I could never understand all the horrors that Rose had been through, I knew some, but I understood why she had to do this. She had gotten revenge on her attackers, but there were more out there, there always wood be.

I nodded slightly. _If she didn't have this power, would she have been . . .raped? _Alice wondered. I shook my head.

''No, I would have followed her.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Of corse.''

_I suppose your inner perv could be useful sometimes. We're taking Rose's car?_

I nodded, she grinned. _I'm happy for you._

She left then, knowing I didn't know how to reply to that. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside, it was still raining, droplets pooled at the tips of my hair. When I got into the car, I noticed the temperature change, but it did nothing to change my body heat, or lack of therefore.

The drive to the street down from her house went by fast, and not just because I was going twice the speed limit. I was there not two minutes when I heard the beat of her heart and pace of her step. But they were not the familiar beat I knew, her heart was pounding and her steeps were paced.

She hopped into the car. ''Please drive.'' She begged, I started the car with no other questions, though I had about a million of them. Something was wrong.

''Bella?'' I asked, her head was down and she had her hair covering her face.

She looked up, revealing a black swollen eye; I clenched my fists on the steering wheel. ''When did it happen?'' My voice was deathly calm, she knew it would happen.

''Four and a half minutes after you left.'' She whispered. ''He usually doesn't get my face, he was drunk.'' I had smelt the alcohol coming off of him when I left, but he was asleep, still drunk from last night.

''If I had stayed for five minutes. . .'' I shook my head, discussed.

''You would have killed him.'' She finished. ''You could not kill him.'' I felt like there should have been a 'Yet' at the end of that sentence.

She glared at me, knowing my train of thought. I changed the subject. ''Rose is going instead of Alice.''

She nodded. ''I know, where are we going?''

I had changed direction. ''like you don't know.'' I teased.

She started fidgeting. ''Esme is at the house with Carlisle, the others will be at school.''

She nodded, knowing. I had to take her to Carlisle, see if she was OK, ask if she would tell someone about Charlie. Someone else.

We got to the road that held my driveway, invisible if not careful, after a minute my house came into view.

I just don't get it, why does she do this to herself? Why does she want to protect him? That. . .That… horrible excuse for a human being. Waist possible that she still loved him? He was her dad after all.

But he hit her, hurt her. How could she even like him enough to protect him?

She had stayed with him for almost two years, and there is no way she is going to stay there much longer.

Esme's thoughts filled my head. _Alice phoned. Hurry up, I want to meet her, so does Carlisle._

I smiled softly, but then my smile flattered when I remembered the real reason for why Bella was here right now, and not in school. Alice left out that bit.

The Volvo glided to a stop. Silently, I got out, rounding the corner of the car I opened her door and offered her my hand, she took it. I pulled her up, she tensed slightly from the cold as the air swirled around us. I led her to the door; I could hear Esme and Carlisle inside, Esme buzzing with excitement.

Bella tried to yank her hand from mine, she was embarrassed. I laughed slightly, who knew? She stared down at our joined hands and her heart fluttered. Esme met us at the door, her smile didn't flatter as she saw Bella's face.

''Hello Dear, I'm Esme Cullen.'' She beamed in her tinkling voice. _Edward . . .her eye? It was her father, wasn't it?_

I nodded slightly, hoping Bella didn't notice.

''Nice to meet you Esme.''

''Now, does someone want to tell me why you're not in school?'' Esme crossed her arms as her mothering skills came out. She knew why we weren't in school. She just didn't acknowledge it. Plus it didn't matter if I wasn't in school, I had done it before. . .a lot. Bella hadn't.

''I need Carlisle to check on her.'' Not to look at her black eye per se, that didn't need checking, not really, if I could convince her to tell Carlisle, I would. I didn't want her to go back to that house, but if it was legal, everything would be easier.

I didn't care for the easier, I wanted her safe. But I doubt Bella would agree. I would leave if she told me to, I would do anything she told me to, apart from leave her in that house.

''Right, this way. He wanted to be down here but he was just about to start his shift.'' _He can call in late though._

Bella nodded, and we made our way upstairs, he was sitting in his office, waiting. This time when she tried to get her hand free, I let her go.

''What can I do for you today, Bella?'' He asked calmly. _I filed my concern over Charlie, it's being looked into._

''Em, my eye.'' She gestured to her face, blushing slightly.

''Ok.'' He nodded, standing up and tipped her chin up, examining her eye. ''That should clear up in a week or so, did you put ice on it?''

She shook her head. ''No.''

''What exactly happened?'' He asked gently. ''If you don't mind me asking.''

''My dad hit me.'' I hid my surprise, not expecting her to say it so openly.

''Does he do this often?''

''Yes.''

''You realise I am going to have to report this?''

''Yes.''

Carlisle nodded, leaving to go get some things, a camera and chart to document it.

''Did he ever get your face before?'' I asked, threading my fingers through hers.

''Twice, no one noticed.''

''How could no one notice?'' my voice was sharper then I intended, her eyes bored into mine.

''I didn't let them.'' She snapped. ''People say you never know what happens behind closed doors. Well the mind is the biggest door, it is locked away and no one can ever know what happens in it. You know, you know with everyone, but me.''

**If I were to ask, based solely on my writing, what age do you think I am? It doesn't matter if you don't answer or if you can't, and I won't be offended if you say the wrong answer. I know it is hard to judge from writing alone. I was just wondering. And if you haven't already, check out my story 'Everything we knew' Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	13. Chapter 13: Bigger Than Us

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 13: Bigger Than Us.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

''And there, you can barely notice it.'' Rose said softly, finishing the makeup she was applying to Bella's black eye. Bella glanced in the mirror.

''I look orange.'' She noted. ''I always do though, even with the lightest foundation, thank you.''

Bella did look orange, I was surprised to say the least when my siblings came home and Rose breezed past us all to take Bella's hand and lead her upstairs, she wasn't shocked, expecting it.

She didn't need makeup, not at all. But something told me she was self-conscious about the bruise, and didn't have any make up.

''Are you going with us tonight?'' Rose asked her, starting to brush her hair, Alice wanted to help, but didn't mind sitting out this time. Rose didn't warm up to a lot of people, this was a miracle.

''No way-'' I started.

''Yes-'' Bella said.

We said it at the same time, she looked at me, then continued. ''They won't even see me, you need me to show you where they are. Alice won't be able to.''

''And there's no way you're not going?'' I asked.

''No. I have to go.'' She stopped talking then. And I remembered our earlier conversation with Carlisle.

She explained why her dad did this, Carlisle took notes. Documented all her injuries, and took pictures. I wasn't meant to be in there, but Bella made a good argument.

''_It doesn't matter, he'll hear anyway, if he's in here or not. I rather he was.''_

Ok, it wasn't the best argument, but I was not going to argue, neither was Carlisle.

Jaspers thoughts invaded my head. _She's nervous, borderline going to get sick nervous._

I was already staring at her. She looked relaxed, a small half lazy smile rested on her lips, her eyes were closed, hiding her true emotions. Jasper and Emmett left to go hunting then, not used to being around humans at home as well as school.

She was a good actor, she had stumped us all. If she was nervous, it definitely wasn't showing, but that doesn't mean the emotion wasn't there. She swallowed loudly and I knew, she was nervous.

But why though?

She knew something, she had to, something was going to go wrong. And she knew. She didn't want to tell us, and I couldn't force her. But wouldn't she be safe with us here? If she knew that, why would she need to be nervous?

''Edward?'' Alice asked, gliding to a graceful stop beside me. She was avoiding eye contact and her head had been fuzzy, masking her thoughts from me, all day since she came home. _When you went to the Denali's, who was there?_

I looked at her, her face a mask. ''I only saw Carmen, Tanya and Irina, Kate and Eleazar had gone hunting for the whole time I was there.''

_What about Sasha?_

''What about her? She has been dead for a millennium, Alice, how do you know her name?''

I knew of her, Sasha was the vampire who created Tanya, Irina and Kate. She changed Tanya out of loneliness, Kate came along next, she wanted a sister for Tanya, and they looked so alike, so did Irina, she was changed just from the face she looked so much like the girls. But they looked up to Sasha like a mother. Sasha wanted more children however, a smaller child, she knew immortal children were against the law, so she didn't tell her three girls, to protect them. But her and the immortal child were not so lucky. Tanya Irina and Kate were taken away and proven innocent, meanwhile their mother and little brother of sorts were killed.

I knew this, I was the only one who knew this, not even Carlisle knew. I heard their thoughts, the ones more people would keep locked away in a box in the deepest darkest corners of their mind.

Alice turned to the side, blocking her thoughts, her face screwed into a frown. _But did they mention her at all?_

''No, Alice, what did you see?'' I demanded. ''Why are you asking me?''

_Because I need to know, Edward, something's wrong. And it's big. You think she knows?_

She was talking about Bella. ''Probably.'' I shrugged. ''What did you see?'' I repeated, no one else was in the house, Bella couldn't hear our conversation and Rose was ignoring us.

''That's the question, Edward, I'd tell you if I knew.'' She snapped, sighing slightly. ''I know it's not your fault, sorry.''

''It's fine.'' I responded. ''So, you don't know what you saw?''

She shook her head, her frown deepening, she gazed over at Bella and Rose, who were in a happy conversation, Bella seemed happier anyway, though she wasn't really smiling.

She leaned her head against the door and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and showed me her mind, reluctantly, she god bad migraines lately.

''I didn't know it had gotten so bad, Alice, I've been so distant lately, I'm sorry.'' I murmured.

She smiled, eyes still closed. ''It's okay, that's why I have Jazz.''

Her images filled my head then, a buzzing sound swirled around them. Like an old TV with a faulty aril. Flashing images of Tanya and Carmen in their house, machining Sasha, the image changed, us in Alaska, Bella, Pale, unmoving, then an ear-splitting scream erupted from her, and I stopped listening.

''Sorry.'' Alice apologised. I shrugged, pretending not to be phased by the image of Bella turning into one of us.

It was just a possibility. It might happen. Then I wondered, had she seen what would happen? Would she ultimately become one of us? No, she mustn't, or else, why would she be here?

Because she's Bella.

''It's just getting worse, I'm afraid my powers going, I know it can't, but it feels like it is.'' She paused, her eyes fluttering open, she turns, so her liquid eyes stared directly into mine.

''My visions have been fuzzy lately, because of Bella right?'' I nodded. ''What if it's not because of her.'' She stopped, standing up straight. ''Something big is going to happen, and whatever it is, it's blocking me, possibly you and Jazz, something big is going on. Something bigger than us.''

**Please check out my new story 'The Broken Promise' I will be taking it down if no one likes it, but would you just look at it? Thank you. Here's the summery:**

_**Bella moves from Chicago to Seattle, with her mother and sister, she has her demons, doesn't everybody? she didn't think so, until she moved, suddenly everyone she meats has secrets, but she struggles with her's, her mother is concerned, but is coping with her own troubles plus opening her store. Can Edward help her? and can she help him? or will past ghosts come back to haunt them, it's all Bella's POV.**_

**Only one of you guessed my right age, kind of, doesn't matter much anyway. Review ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	14. Chapter 14: Port Angeles

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 14: Port Angeles **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Bella shivered. ''I knew we shouldn't have come here.'' I huffed. All the same I slipped off my jacket and handed it to her, she took it gratefully, silently, and pulled it on, pushing up the too long sleeves.

Rose was in place.

The way she was dressed was surprising to Emmett, she was wearing a long peach coat with black jeans, boots and gloves, her hair was down around her face, obscuring her face. Emmett assumed, as he had put it, that if we were to catch these sick people, shouldn't she have dressed more . . .appealing to a sick guy's mind.

He had tried to put it delicately.

Rose hit him, and explained.

''_I'm dressed like I'm trying to hide, like I'm scared and nervous, shy and scared. They like scared.''_

Rose and I had never really got along, not fully, but she was my sister and I loved her. As much as it pained me to admit it, she was right. I had dealt with people like this before, a different type of monster to me. I killed these monsters, or I used to. Even killing them became too much.

Rose's mind had flattered for a second, for that second, she had been afraid, but she didn't need to be. She could kill them all in one second flat, so could I.

_Edward, you still there?_

''Yes.'' I murmured, but she could hear me. ''We're not going, you're strong now, you can do it.''

_I know. _Her thoughts were harsh, but it was just a mask, one she couldn't hide behind from me, and she hated it. _It's just so much like that night. . ._

She let her mind slip, and for a second my head was filled with an image of her, screaming, Royce King looming over her. . . I growled, no one should have to go through that.

''Thank you for doing this.'' Bella muttered, staring in Rose's direction. ''I could have.''

Rose scoffed. ''Like Edward would have let you.''

I ignored her, strangely familiar thoughts filling my head, only familiar because I had hunted them before, not these exact people, but they were all the same.

There were five of them, standing at the end of the ally, isolated from salivation, drinking, shouting and waiting for Rose.

She turned sharply in their direction, her high heels clicked on the uneven ground, she wasn't long before she closed in on them, her breathing even, her hands clutching the hidden sedative Carlisle had supplied us with. She tried to walk past them, keeping her head down.

One of the sleaze bags grabbed her arm, I growled, his mind filled with vulgar images. Bella held onto my arm, letting me know she was here, not there, Rose was there, strong, Vampire, Rose.

Rose yanked her arm back, looking up, her face looking distressed and panicked.

She wasn't though.

''Where you going, sugar.'' The main one slurred, Leonnie, his mind rushing. _Pretty little thing . . .looks terrified._

He liked when they were scared, screaming, begging, pleading.

I clenched my fists, he was a wanted serial rapist. ''Don't touch me.'' Rose whimpered, she wanted to give him a false sense of security, make them think this would happen. Then.

_I will go in for the kill._

Her thoughts were sure, ready.

He reached forward, almost like slow motion, he touched her arm. She smiled, flipping him onto his back, stabbing him in the neck with the sedative. ''I told you not to touch me.''

He was already out, his friends weren't long after. ''They were drunk.'' I explained to Bella, though she probably knew. ''When they wake, they won't know what hit them.''

She shrugged, turning her head away from me, she wobbled slightly, realizing her knees must have been in pain from crouching down, stupid, I stood up, pulling her with me. She swayed, trying to stretch her legs, I turned around and crouched. ''Hop on.''

''Fine.'' She sighed, getting on my back, I stood up. ''But only because my legs feel like jelly.''

''Close your eyes.'' I warned, running back to where we had the car parked, I picked up on Emmett's scent, Bella had distracted me, I hadn't even heard his thoughts as he went to help Rose bring the bodies to the police station.

I opened the passenger side door and waited for Bella to get off my back, it took a second, but she let go, I spun around and caught her before she fell, I guided her to the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. I was in the driver's seat before she could blink.

''Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'' I asked, starting the car, Rose and Emmett preferred to run home.

''Date with Mike Newton.'' She joked. I winced, even the thought was bad.

I looked over at her, Bella was a naturally pale human, but right now, she looked even paler than normal. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared forward and clutched the edge of the seat with her hands.

''Are you OK?''

She did not look OK, nor did she respond straight away.

''Everything will be fine.'' She mumbled.

''What?'' I asked, unsure of what she meant.

''What?'' She echoed, blinking, she shook her head slightly. ''I think I'm coming down with something, I don't feel too good.''

I stiffed, she was sick? ''Calm down.'' She said. ''It's probably just a cold, and headache. I'm really warm. Hey, give me your hand.''

Confused, I held out my hand to her, keeping one hand on the wheel. She took my hand, placed it on her forehead and sighed, sinking into the chair.

I chuckled, realizing she was using me to cool down.

I had gotten distracted, I was going to ask her properly if she wanted to go to the meadow with me tomorrow, but before I thought about it again, her hold on my arm went limp, her breathing evened, and she was asleep.

I brought my hand back and we were home in no time. By home, I meant my house of course, there was no way I was letting her go back to Charlie's, not by a long shot.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I went around and scooped her up bridal style, she must have been tired, and she didn't stir. I thought Alice was crazy when she bought me a bed, but it made more sense now. Carlisle was in his study, Esme was in the kitchen, looking up recipes for pancakes for Bella in the morning.

_She's too thin, that girl._

Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Em and Rose hadn't come back yet, they should have been home by now but I pushed that thought from my head, I didn't need to think about them getting side-tracked.

I peeled back the covers and placed her down; I took off her shoe's and pulled the covers over her. I lay down on top of the covers beside her, looking at the steady rise and fall of her chest, listening to her heartbeat, the beat that kept her alive.

I couldn't resist it anymore, the longing to touch her, I raised my hand hesitantly, and lightly touched her cheek. As if sensing my touch, she blushed. My throat burned, but the burn was becoming a good thing, it meant she was here, alive, and here.

Her face got redder in the next few minutes, and she was breaking out into a sweat, I was just about to call Carlisle to check on her when she surprised me.

She was clearly overheating, and the next thing I knew she had thrown the covers off of her and flung herself into my arms.

I was afraid she had hurt herself when her heartbeat sped up. but she sighed, snuggling into my chest, there was a faint smile on her lips. ''Edward. .'' She muttered.

I let out an unneeded breath I didn't know I was holding.

Her little arms were wrapped around me, her head was resting on my chest and one of her legs was thrown over mine.

''Love you.'' She sighed, making me freeze. ''Edward.''

She loved me.

**Review please.**

**Please check out my new story 'The Broken Promise' I will be taking it down if no one likes it, but would you just look at it? Thank you. Here's the summary:**

**_Bella moves from Chicago to Seattle, with her mother and sister, she has her demons, doesn't everybody? she didn't think so, until she moved, suddenly everyone she meats has secrets, but she struggles with her's, her mother is concerned, but is coping with her own troubles plus opening her store. Can Edward help her? and can she help him? or will past ghosts come back to haunt them, it's all Bella's POV._**

**And here is the preface, it an AH story.**

_**Life and people are like candles. Once were lit up and brought to life, it's inevitable that one day, we will flicker out, and never relight again. Candles are set alight into this world, some forgotten about, others not.**_

_**I was a forgotten candle.**_

_**In the end candles and people were much the same, disregarded and tossed aside.**_

_**Or, well, that's what I used to think, mere months ago, I was lost, in some ways I still am, but I had found my home. Where I belong, and whom I belong with.**_

_**I just wish it didn't take me so long to figure all this out.**_

**Please review and check out **_**the broken promise **_**if you want to. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	15. Outtake: Port Angeles

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Outtake: Port Angeles.**

**(RPOV)Rosalie.**

I loved Bella.

At the start, I will admit, I hated her. Jumping to the conclusion of her being a nuisance for this family. But I was wrong, I now know I just wished she was horrible and vindictive, but she wasn't, no matter how much I wanted it, it wasn't true.

The second I figured out she was being beaten, I ran, bolted from my family, not only because I wanted my privacy from Edward and his mind reading. But so Jasper couldn't feel my emotions.

I couldn't explain the fiery hatred that erupted from me. In my rage I took down two trees and a bear.

I wanted to be angry at Bella-I don't know why-but I couldn't. Yes- I was insanely jealous of her. She had a long human life ahead of her. And, she should have been living it.

But she couldn't live it-her dad was taking away her living, destroying her. I know what was happening to her wasn't like what happened to me, but I don't know which was worse or not. The ugly part of me wanted mine to be worse-but that was the strange, protective, competitive side of me.

But, I think her's was worse.

What happened to me was gut-wrenchingly bad. But I had only thought Royce loved me, he didn't, I was his glorious trophy prize, a prize that he killed. I thought I had loved him, I really did, but I loved the idea of it more so than him. I wanted a family, loving husband, and children.

Oh, I so wanted children.

I love Emmett, I know I do, Royce was sick.

But Bella, oh, your parents are the people who are programmed to love you; they're meant to-it's a given.

I am sure at one point he did love her, and maybe he still does, but he is just lost in his grief. Not that I think what he's doing is right, I want to snap his neck. So, it would be worse for her, because her dad, was her dad. He was all she had.

Until now.

Now she had Edward. And Alice, Esme, Carlisle and me. I know Emmett will just go with whatever happens, but he will come to love Bella like I have. Jasper would to, if he could hold back from killing her.

She was my sister now-no turning back-but I didn't mind. I didn't mind and I didn't understand it.

When I had seen her black eye, Charlie Swan's face rose to my head, he was in my first line of view. I wanted him dead. Bella was right though when she said any kind of foundation on her made her look orange-but it didn't matter, she didn't need it.

But I covered it up, I wanted bonding time, she could see the future. Did she see us as friends? Sisters? Her as one of us? I didn't want her to lose her life, but I wanted her happy, I wanted Edward happy.

Thank god he could not hear this.

But could their happiness only mean destruction?

When Alice told me about Port Angelis I felt sick. Bella was like a danger magnet, if she didn't have this power she would have been confronted with wanted serial rapists. I know Edward would have saved her in the end, but I didn't want her exposed to more evils of the world, I wanted her to realize how good, precious and short life is, but it's also the greatest gift imaginable.

God, I haven't been this confused in years.

I know I didn't have any input on if she became like us or not, but I know my opinion would be asked, and what would I say? _I want her to live forever because I love her possibly more than Alice, but she needs to live her life._

I would say no, if they asked me, I would say no.

I went to Port Angeles for her, but also to face my demons. I was indestructible to humans, they couldn't hurt me, not physically.

I am strong physically, but emotionally, it's different. I leave and go far from Edward to think about it, think about how I became this ice cube.

But I let my mind slip tonight, and Edward saw, I know he did, I also know he was too much of a gentleman to ever tell anyone about it, even Emmett. When the main guy touched my arm, I had to bite back a vicious growl.

If only that guy knew, he went limp in my arm's faster than a human could blink. I wanted him dead, but I would respect Carlisle, even if I had a big struggle with it. I didn't want his blood in me, just like I didn't want Royce's, I just wanted him dead.

The creepy bustard.

Emmett appeared then, of course I knew he was there, I could just sense him near me. He picked up three of the guys and I got the other two, we moved swiftly, silently, it wasn't long until we made it to Portland, we left them in an alley way, with a note.

Emmett made the call, put on a voice, and put the anonymous tip in.

''You ready, babe?'' He asked, flashing me that smile and adorable dimples which I fell in love with.

''Yes.'' I flipped my hair, tapping my foot, I raised an eyebrow, looking bored an unaffected.

We didn't need to say anything as he took my hand and we ran through thick forests. Somewhere along the way we stopped to hunt, I had just finished draining a deer when I looked to see Emmett staring at me, grinning.

''I love watching you hunt.'' He growled, pouncing on me, I dodged it, playing coy.

''We don't have any clothes with us.'' I protested, not really caring if he ripped the fabric off.

Neither did he.

This time, when he sprung on me, I let him take me down, he pinned me to the ground and laughed. His lips touched mine in a passionate kiss. He shredded up my clothes, stupid idiot.

''I love you.'' I muttered against his lips.

He looked at me, grinning. ''Love you too, baby.''

For now, life was alright, Bella was safe, and so was I, here with Emmett, I was happy.

**Sorry this was not the chapter you were probably hoping for, but I will update a real chapter tomorrow, so, what do you think of Rose's mind? ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	16. Chapter 15: Sick

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 15: Sick**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Her unconscious confession had sent my mind reeling. She fisted her hands in my jumper, and I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

I wish life could be like this, happy, content, just simple. But life could never be like this for long. Everything was perfect right now, in our own little bubble.

Then that bubble was popped, just like that, her eyes snapped open, her fists unclenched, her eyes grew wide and she sat up. Staring at me in horror. She scrambled up off of the bed, and ran.

I was there in an instant wondering what was wrong, the panic ripped through me. But I hadn't asked before she held up a finger, indicating to wait a minute, and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

Carlisle and Esme came to see what the commotion was about, Esme looked worried and Carlisle's face was calm.

''I think she's sick.'' I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, a second later my suspicions were confirmed, as the stench of vomit hit my nose and the sound of Bella retching filled my ears and blocked my brain.

''She said she had a headache and thought she was coming down with something.'' I explained, glaring down the door.

''Edward, calm, son.'' Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. ''It's probably only a twenty-four hour thing, it's going around. Humans get sick like this all the time Edward, it's nothing.''

I know he was trying to calm me, but that really didn't help anything. I had to restrain from shouting that it wasn't alright, because she was sick, and in there, but I was out here, when I should have been in there with her.

Carlisle went to get his bag, waiting for when she came out to take her temperature, Esme touched my arm lightly, offering me a purple toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste for Bella. _Alice bought them, it's weird, what her powers allow her to see._

I had to agree. Alice couldn't see anything big that was going to happen, but could see something small like knowing Bella would need a toothbrush?

Something wasn't adding up.

It felt like an eternity later when Bella opened the door, looking pale. Her skin had a shine to it, her cheeks red and puffy, her face was pulled into a frown.

''You know.'' She began, her face screwing up. ''You really don't need to see me like this.''

''Like what?'' I asked, handing her the toothbrush and paste.

She rolled her eyes, taking the things and going into the bathroom.

''What?'' She waited until she had brushed her teeth to talk, she seemed to be pondering her words.

''Seriously, Edward, I just lost my dinner, I look like crap.'' Her face screwed up in memory.

''You're beautiful.'' I said truthfully. We walked back to the bedroom, waiting for Carlisle to come in and check her.

''You have to say that though.'' She scrawled, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs and gesturing for me to sit down beside her, so I did.

''No I don't, but it's true.''

''No.'' she argued, leaning her head against my arm and closing her eyes. ''You're my boyfriend, you have to say it.''

''Boyfriend . . .'' I mused.

''Sounds wrong, doesn't it?'' She asked. ''Like we need something more.''

She was right, Boyfriend and girlfriend did sound wrong, it wasn't formal enough, but yet anything else was too formal.

Carlisle took my silence as an opportunity to come in, carrying his bag. ''How are you feeling, Bella?'' He asked gently, standing in front of her.

''Like my throat had been ripped out by a pack of wolves.'' She quipped lightly. ''I'm tired, but I feel fine.''

''Yes, well like I told Edward, it's probably only a twenty-four-hour thing.'' He explained, pulling out a thermometer. ''May I?'' She nodded and he proceeded to take her temperature.

104 degrees.

She had a temperature, I saw red and she turned it.

''I'm fine.'' She insisted. ''Or, I will be, tomorrow.''

No one who says they're fine ever is.

But I accept it for now because she did look tired, I, being the idiot that I am, forgot that it was the middle of the night, and her eyes had panda rings.

''I should check your temperature again in the morning.'' He said as he left. _She's not fine Edward, but I don't think she'd sick, I think something else is troubling her._

I didn't know what he meant until I looked into her eyes, they were pained and conflicted.

''Bella, what's wrong?''

''It's nothing.'' She dismissed, scooting back on the bed and lying down, over the covers. ''Edward?''

''Yes?''

''Lye down.'' I obliged, climbing over her, at which point her heart skipped a beat then began beating fast. She curled into my side, placing her head where my hear should have been beating.

She began to talk, fast and rushed, muffled as she was talking into my chest. ''There will be a time when you have to choose me or the vampire, pick the vampire, always pick the vampire.''

My arms tightened around her. ''What do you mean? I'll always pick you.'' I assured.

''I can't say anymore, just please, pick the vampire.'' She sniffled, bringing my attention to the fact she was crying.

I didn't want to argue with her anymore, not right now, if she wasn't going to tell me, I could deal with that. But why would she ask me to pick a vampire over her? What vampire? Was it one of my family? Or another one of our kind?

God, could she ever stop speaking in riddles?

''I love you.''

The words had left my mouth before I could register them myself, before I could even think about not saying them. But I didn't want to hold them in because they were true.

Then, for the first time since I had known her, a real, genuine smile lit up her face, and her lips were on mine, I held my breath, again, marvelling in the way her lips moulded to mine.

''I love you too.'' She breathed, still smiling.

''You really have to stop doing that, or at least warn me.'' I groaned, taking a deep, frustrating breath.

She tapped your head. ''But I know you won't hurt me.''

She had a point, she did know, our moment was not to last. However when her stomach made an odd sound, and she ran back to the bathroom. Losing more of her dinner.

Of course.

**Ok, so tell me what you think please. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	17. Chapter 16: The Meadow

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 16: The Meadow.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Carlisle was right; Bella's illness was only a twenty-four hour thing, by late the next day, she felt better and was finally able to keep something down. Pancakes weren't the best dinner, but Bella insisted she eat them as Esme had already made the batter.

''Thank you Esme.'' Bella said sincerely. ''I haven't eaten something this nice in years.''

Esme frowned, trying to figure out how to take that comment. ''Thank you dear.'' She said. _Can she or her dad cook?_

I didn't know, but I intended to find out.

''Bella?'' I said quietly, she looked up at me, her eyes waiting. ''I want to take you somewhere today, if that's OK.''

''Yes.'' She said. ''I'll go change and be ready in a minute.''

She went upstairs, Alice had gone shopping and bought her an entire wardrobe, Bella's only response was a sigh and an eye roll.

I wanted to take her to the meadow, I needed to know about some things, ask her questions. I just hoped she answered.

She came down two minutes later, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, with converse. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, away from her face. It was sunny out, too sunny for me to go anywhere else.

I opened the car door for her, and she got in, biting her lip. I sighed, going around to the drivers side, she already knew what I was going to ask her about.

The drive was short, silent, her frantic heart the only sound. She was still biting her lip, I wanted her to stop before she broke the skin, but I stayed quiet, sensing she needed to think.

When we got there I went to open her door, but she got there before me, stepping out and stumbling slightly, I caught her, spinning around I crouched down slightly. Telling her to get on my back which she did. It was a long walk to the meadow, and she mightn't have been sick still, but she was weak from everything recently.

I was careful to avoid the beams of light floating in through the trees, I am sure she already knew about what the sun did to us, but she hadn't seen it, at least firsthand anyway. When we got there, I set her down, holding onto her arms so she didn't stumble, but she was OK.

Apart from the fact she was still biting her lip.

We were standing in the trees, hidden by the direct glare of the sunlight, when I had enough. ''Alright, what's wrong?''

I brought my hand up and ran my hand across her lip so she would stop biting them, which she did. ''I'm sorry.'' She said. ''I've been so spaced out today.''

''Why, Bella? You know you can tell me anything right?''

Her eyes blazed. ''I can't.'' She tugged on her hair in frustration. ''I want to tell you, but I can't.''

I imminently understood, she had seen something, something that was troubling her, but she couldn't tell me, because I would probably change it. ''Is that all it is though?'' I asked.

She looked down and sniffled. When she looked back up her cheeks were wet, I pulled her closer, not asking again, if she wanted to tell me anything else, she would.

''It's Sunday.'' She said, I furrowed my brows, weird thing to say. ''I have a phone.'' She continued. ''I've been gone since Friday.''

I finally got it, OK, I will never understand the attachment she had to her dad, but the fact that he's nowhere near her, and still making her cry, angered me.

''I know you don't understand, Edward.'' She sighed. ''I don't think I really do either, but, for the past two years, he's all I've had, I ask myself, every day, why I don't hate him, I should. I don't love him like I used to, like how you're supposed to love your dad.'' She bit her lip. ''But it just hurts to know I can be gone for more than two days and he doesn't even care.''

''You know what happens to us in the sun?'' I asked.

She nodded, I let her go and stepped out, the sun beaming down on me. She gasped. I grimaced, hating this. But it wouldn't be that bad, the sun was going to go away soon, Alice predicted thunder for later, she wanted to play baseball.

I sat down, gesturing for her to sit with me. Which she did. ''My dad beat my mother and I when I was human.'' I told her, she was leaning back on her hands, her eyes squinting to see me through the light, she was frowning. ''I never knew why he did it, until I was ten, my mom protected me from him, but she was becoming weaker as the years flew past, so, I started protecting her. Whenever she would try and save up enough money to escape with me, he'd find it, beat us worse, she never stopped trying though.''

''That must have been hard, not knowing why.'' She noted. ''At least I know, I never even thought of trying to leave.'' She paused. ''Until you.''

''Really?'' I asked.

''I probably would have stayed living with him until he broke me.'' She whispered. ''And then I would have left him, or worse. . .left the earth. . .'' She trailed off.

''Please don't say that.'' I snapped, clamping my eyes shut, a hole made its way to my chest, cutting, screeching, burning. ''Sorry.''

''It's OK.''

''No it's not.'' I opened my eyes, only to be met with hers, staring down at me. ''Just the thought of you not being here.'' I shook my head, unable to finish.

''I'm human, Edward, not immortal, not indestructible. I'm going to die, one way or the other.'' She was right, though, she always was, either she would die, and leave this earth forever, or become like me.

The second one was more appealing, obviously, but it was her choice.

''It's your choice too, Edward.'' She said, sensing my thoughts. ''I don't really like my life, but I don't particularly hate it either.'' She continued. ''You have made it better.'' She bit her lip, again. ''I think you should change me.'' She whispered, staring into the distance. ''But like I said, you have some say in it.''

''_Some?_'' I asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. ''Edward, you live with six vampires, two of which could change me.''

She was right, Carlisle could, no doubt, change her, Alice however, I wouldn't trust as much. ''Calm down.'' She snorted. ''I'm not going to ask you to change me within the week.''

I didn't like the way she said that, like something was wrong. ''Bella, who cooks in your house?''

She looked away. ''My dad.'' I was afraid of that. ''He's not very good.''

''Are you?'' I asked.

She shrugged. ''I never really cook. He doesn't let me.''

''Doesn't let you cook?'' I checked, secretly wondering if an _or eat _should have been said at the end of that sentence.

She made a face. ''He goes fishing a lot, so we always have fish.''

''You don't like fish?'' I wondered, judging by her facial expression.

''I'm allergic to seafood.''

''We better go.'' I said, standing up and bringing her with me, trying to control my rage. I got what she was saying, she was allergic to seafood, but he cooked it anyway, for her, too, probably. ''Alice wants to play ball.'' I half smiled, trying to change the subject.

She smiled sadly at me. Was it because we had to go? Or because she didn't want to watch a lot of blurs running around a field? ''That's great.'' She acted surprised, like she didn't already know. ''I love you.'' She added.

''You are my world now.'' I replied easily, she smiled, that same, heart wrenching, smile again, and got on my back. Even if she wasn't silent for the whole way back, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out something was really wrong.

Something I don't think even I could control.

**Please review. Who wants a Bella point of view next chap? Tell me if you do. I knew I had to update today because it's my birthday, even though I had an exam this morning (science, blah) and I got sun burnt! I don't know how though, this is Ireland, my friend did say I looked older though, ha, anyway. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	18. Chapter 17: Lies

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 17: Lies.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

I didn't tell him a lot of things, like, how before I had that vision of him; I had the strong urge to do away with myself. My dad hadn't broken my confidence yet, you might say my silence to most would be considered shyness, but it was really so I wouldn't blurt out something they shouldn't hear.

I wish I could just tell them, tell all the people what would happen in their lives, to their families. Like how Mike and Jessica should put all things aside and get back together, because they were the perfect match. Or how Angela's father, Mr. Weber, would have a heart attack sometime soon, on a Tuesday, but he would be OK.

I hadn't told him I already knew all about his past, I let him tell me, some of it anyway. He didn't know it, but he really needed to get it off of his chest, to just tell someone. He should have told someone before me, he trusted his family, I know he did.

Not enough, obviously.

I loved him, I had for months, before I had even met him, I had never seen him and I had never forgotten. It warms my heart to know he trusts and loves me so much, to know how much he trusts me. I had never really had that before. Mom was a bit of a scatterbrain, I know she loved me, so did dad.

Yeah, he did.

He used to, deep down, he still might. I don't know. I wish I did. Telling Edward about food was a sensitive subject, he mightn't realize how underweight I am, but I sure as hell do. He's so focused on not hurting me, on controlling the monster within to notice when he touches me, you can see most of my bones.

I told Esme that the pancakes were the best thing I had eaten in years. Well, they were most certainly the most filling. Though I wasn't used to eating so much, I had been suppressing the nausea all day, but I wasn't sick anymore.

Sigh, I usually just stole some dollars from dad and bought fruit for lunch.

I closed my eyes, wincing slightly, I think Edward thought it was because the sun hurt my eyes.

But no, it was yet, more lies.

I had never told him that the further away my visions were, the shorter and fuzzier they were.

Recently, I have been having a long, clear, painful vision.

It's clear as day, it's going to happen in the next week or two, I have a feeling it was sooner rather than later.

A lot sooner.

I can safely say I am not looking forward to the broken leg, or the fiery, burning, pain that will make me want to die, and die fast. He won't like when the venom is coursing through my system, bringing me closer to my immortal life.

To Edward.

He will not like this, but I did warn him, he wouldn't like all my decisions.

Maybe I should have warned him about all the lies.

I told him that he had a choice in my change; that was a lie, no one had a choice in my change, not anymore. I said I wouldn't ask him to change me in the week, but I wouldn't have to, he wouldn't have to change me.

''We better go.'' He said, standing up and bringing me with him. My breathing speed up, our chests were touching. ''Alice wants to play ball.'' He grinned down at me, and I didn't let it show, but he melted me.

I was so closed off, but he was bringing me out of my shell. I was quiet, mainly because of me. Not because of dad, or mom dying, but I never really had much friends. I had one, in Phoenix.

This wasn't really a lie on my part, not really. I had told Edward I couldn't remember where we were going the day of the accident. But I never told him the extent of my memory loss.

I just know what dad told me.

I don't remember my friends, or friend, or this person who asked me to the dance. But the worst. I don't remember mom.

It haunts me, mainly because I know her face, her laugh, her traits.

But not her.

I had banged my head in the accident, but the doctors were unable to tell me if I couldn't remember these things because of the trauma to my head.

Or just the trauma.

Personally, I think I blocked out these things, because they would hurt less.

How was I to grieve for mom if I don't remember her? I couldn't.

Another reason why dad hits me.

Another thing I didn't tell Edward.

I felt bad about it, of course, I didn't want to him. He was honest with me about his father, so, I should be honest with him, I really want to tell him. And I know he won't judge me or anything. But I'm scared Edward might, I don't know, he mightn't understand.

He already doesn't understand why I don't want to kill my dad. I think I should hate him. But the thing was, one of the only things I can remember from my childhood anymore is happy times with my dad.

I can't really remember much more.

I closed my eyes when I was on his back, not wanting to get motion sickness. The droplets of water hit my face and cooled me down, I hadn't even realized I was overheating. When he stopped, I re-opened my eyes-the rain drizzling down a little bit, the air cold and moist, making me shiver rapidly. The trees around us shined. My arm was around his neck, near my face, reminding me of the green bracelet I had slapped on my wrist this morning. It would happen today.

Or next week.

But I had a feeling it would be today.

**The baseball scene is next, I will be doing it from Edward and Bella's POV, don't hate on Bella for lying, she had her reasons. And to the guest reviewer, **Debbie Hicks **that was one weird review, all I'm going to say. Please review. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	19. Chapter 18: A Bit Of Truth

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 18: A Bit Of Truth.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

Bella shivered whilst I ran through the trees, the rain dripping down lightly. I pondered asking her what was wrong, again, but I know she would just not tell me anyway. I set her down and opened the car door for her, leading her in I closed the door behind her, running around to the opposite side.

In the end my curiosity got the better of me, we were about five minutes away from the house, I shifted uncomfortably, glancing towards her. ''What's going on in that mind of yours?''

She looked at me wearily. ''What is your biggest fear about me becoming like you?''

I pursed my lips, throwing another glance at her. ''You were really thinking that?'' She nodded, I sighed. ''I guess, you hating me?'' It came out like a stupid, random question.

She cracked a half smile. ''I could never hate you, if anything it would be the other way around.''

''Bella, that's absurd.'' My eyes narrowed. ''Why would you think that?''

She turned to look at me. ''Hypothetically.'' She started. ''What if I lied to you?''

My chest throbbed painfully, had she lied to me? ''What did you, hypothetically, lie to me about?''

''Things.''

''Things?'' I questioned, edging her on.

''Important things I should have told you, but didn't, but what would happen? Hypothetically?''

''I wouldn't care, if it wasn't that bad.'' I stopped myself, I would still love her no matter how bad it was, but I wouldn't be happy about her lies, if it was bad enough.

''Well that depends on what you class as bad.''

We were almost home, she became nervous, and I sensed she didn't want anyone else to hear.

''Well, you're not a man, are you?'' I wondered, joking. ''That would be a deal breaker.''

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. ''You remember when I told you, the day my mother died, we were going somewhere, but I couldn't remember where?''

''Yes.'' I said, easily remembering the conversation, but not knowing where this was heading.

''Well, what if that wasn't all I forgot?'' it came out as a whisper, her heart beat increasing, and tears sprung to her eyes, I wished I could comfort her.

''What do you mean, exactly?'' I asked, but a wave of worry and horror washed over me because I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to.

''I don't remember a lot about things, like my mom, I know what she looked like, her laugh and some other things, like how bad she was at cooking, but nothing else, I don't remember much from my childhood.'' She sniffled, staring out the side window, her hand fisted, supporting her head.

''Do you remember . .. anything?'' I asked, swallowing loudly, not really wishing the answer to leave her.

''Yes.'' She said rapidly, in a quiet tone. ''Happy moments, with my dad.''

I sighed, trying not to let emotions show on my face, there was the answer. The answer to one of the questions this enigma had pushed onto me. It made scene now-why she didn't hate her dad-she couldn't remember much, apart from her dad. If happy memories were all she had of her dad-and they were all the memories she had-no wonder she liked him so much.

''I'm sorry.'' She muttered, pulling at her sleeve and dabbing her eye.

''For what?'' I asked, already knowing what she was refusing to.

She shrugged. ''Lying about everything.''

I shook my head. ''You didn't lie about everything.''

She turned to look me directly in the eye. ''No, I guess I didn't.''

Then, it dawned on me, she mightn't have lied about everything, but there was more she wasn't telling me.

''Will you tell me one day? Some of it?'' I asked, pulling into the parking space in front of the house.

''Yes.'' She said quietly, nodding. ''I want to tell you, you know.''

''I figured.'' I looked at her quizzically as she took a sharp intake of breath and picked her nose together with her thumb and index finger, clamping her eyes shut.

''What-'' I started, as her eyes popped open and she blinked once, sniffling.

''Sorry.'' She apologised, blushing.

I nodded, laughing. ''OK.''

Alice bounced out of the house, a smile gracing her face, in her head singing; _la de da, la de da, la de da day._

She was holding a tissue, weird.

Bella took another sharp intake of breath just as Alice reached the car, handing her the tissue. Bella sneezed.

Right, that made sense, she was stopping the sneeze. The whole family came out then, smiling and ready to go.

Bella sneezed again. _Gross. _Emmett thought. ''Why do humans sneeze?'' he wondered aloud.

Bella snorted. ''To kill some of our brain cells, obviously.'' She quipped, rolling her eyes.

_Really? _Emmett thought.

I snickered. ''No Emmett, that just happens, you should know this.''

Bella had gotten out of the car and stood awkwardly beside Alice. I went to stand beside her.

''Well.'' He pretended to flip his hair, pulling a hand on his hip, which he jolted out. ''Sor-rie for not being a smarty pants.'' He huffed, stalking off in the direction of the field we would be playing baseball in. Rose rolled her eyes and went after him, muttering profanities.

''Emmett, shut up, you're not going to try that on Bella.'' Rose hissed, hitting him, the bang echoed throughout the area.

''Ow, Rosie.'' He whined. ''I just wanted to see if it was true.'' He pouted.

''Well it is true, do you really want Edward to kill you? Or do you think he'd even let you?''

''But I really want to see if a humans eye balls pop out when they sneeze.''

I growled lowly, bringing Bella closer to me. I breathed in her scent, reminding me that she was here, once again. And Emmett wasn't going to experiment with her eyes.

Because I heard that happened too.

There was no way I was risking Bella's eyesight, it was stupid really, as was Emmett.

Bella was gazing off into the distance, her heart beating faster than its normal, soothing rhythm.

''Bella, you OK?'' I asked, taking her hand.

''Yes.'' She answered. ''it's time to go.''

''Yes it is.'' Alice piped up. _I didn't want to alarm you, Edward, there were other vampires in the area, but they're gone now, I made sure of it, don't worry._

I nodded, slightly miffed she hadn't told me, but I understood, with everything going on, with finding out about Charlie and Bella being sick, I know why she didn't want to put more strain on me. But I still wish she had told me.

So, we set off to go to the field to play ball. Alice went back to singing in her head, I hoped to god she wasn't hiding something from me, Bella's heart beats still hadn't slowed, and Jasper sensed fear from her.

She knew something.

I had to trust her, I knew I did, but right now I didn't know if I trusted her or not, not in general, but right now. Because she was biting her lip again.

And she looked guilty.

Very, very, guilty.

**I was going to update tomorrow, but I realized I won't have time as I am going to see _The Fault In Our Stars _(finally) with my friends, so, you are getting this a day early! Yey! Lord, I better go, I'ts 1:20 A.M. here and I am tired. But I stayed up to update so, yeah, Review please!? Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	20. Chapter 19: The Rings

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 19: The Rings.**

**(BPOV)Bella.**

It took a lot of strength for me to physically stop myself from shacking.

I don't like baseball, of course, I never voiced this thought aloud, Edward loved it, and if I didn't, he would have whisked me away, and, maybe I will tell him someday, but right now, we needed to be here.

Unfortunately.

The field stretched on beyond my eyesight, it had stopped raining by now, but the air was cool and damp.

Then, the thunder reached my ears, making me jump slightly, and I knew it was time.

Everything all really happened at once.

Alice, who was holding the baseball, about to throw it at a grinning, innocent, Emmett, dropped it, her eyes flashing to mine. She now knew I knew, all along.

And now she knew, and so did Edward. Who was at my side in an instant, his arms wrapped around me, shielding me.

''You knew all along, didn't you?'' he whispered in my ear, his voice, not angry or cold, or at all resenting. But pained.

I just hugged him back, as tight as I could, breathing in his mind-spinning scent. ''I am so sorry.''

I guessed Carlisle had asked something either telepathically or too low for me to hear, but I heard Edwards answer. ''Remember the. . .concerns Alice talked about on Friday to the family? When we were in Port Angelis?''

My head was still pressed into his chest, in his vase grip, he didn't want me to see, or he wanted me close, either way it eased some of my nerves. Some.

I felt Edward nod. ''Sasha.'' He agreed with the lowly or unspoken question. ''Tanya, Kate and Irina never talk about their mother, too painful, she was Sasha, the sisters were dragged away while their mother was murdered, only, they never saw their mother die, they heard it though, and smelt it.'' Edward explained.

''Edward.'' I said lowly. ''Let me go, please? Esme, Rose, take off and smash the rings.'' I instructed, Alice wasn't wearing her ring, she said it didn't match her outfit.

''I _knew _it.'' Alice stressed as Edward let me go, but kept me close. ''I smashed mine yesterday, my visions have been better, but they're not yet.'' She frowned, Esme and Rose had smashed theirs, effortlessly.

''That would be me.'' I interjected. ''Sorry.''

''Wait!'' Emmett shouted, Edward tensed and I knew he could hear them running through the woods, they were almost here. ''What the hell is going on?''

Everyone just looked to the clearing, Emmett, Rose and Esme seemed most surprised.

Everyone else? Edward was protective, Alice was angry, Jasper was mad because Alice was upset and Carlisle looked betrayed.

I had tried to warn Edward, he couldn't say I didn't. Maybe I should have tried more, but he got that stupid fortune cookie. _'Someone you trust shall betray you.' _

I could have been clearer when I said some unknown gibberish about words on paper, but he had thought about it, that one time.

And here we were, the Cullen's, faced with three, strawberry blond vampires, with blood red eyes.

Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward, cautiously.

''Carlisle!'' Exclaimed the middle blond vampire, she said Carlisle, but she was staring at me. ''Sorry about this .. .drop by.'' She cleared her throat.

Carlisle tested her. ''We knew you were coming, Tanya, we have Alice.''

Tanya-the middle vampire-looked surprised, she never took her eyes off of me, just like Edward never let go.

''Of course.'' She said, the other two vampires were crouched at her sides. ''Carlisle, you are like family to us, you know that right?'' she asked.

Edward cut in. ''I see you've gone back to . . .the old way of life.'' He said carefully.

''Yes.'' Tanya said, like the other two couldn't talk. ''Who's this? Edward, the girl you were fretting over? Trying not to kill?''

Edward growled and I sucked in a breath. We had never really talked about my blood, but I knew about the pull he had to it.

''Bella.'' He said through clenched teeth. ''This is Tanya, Kate and Irina.'' He nodded towards the other two blonds.

He knew I knew who they were, but they didn't know my power, the only flaw in their horrible weave of a plan, me.

''To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Kate? Irina? Where are Carmen and Eleazar?'' Carlisle asked, wondering about his friends, who I knew he was praying hadn't gone back to this way of life.

''They went their own way.'' Tanya spat. ''They didn't agree with _this._'' She empathised the last word.

''Might I ask what, dear?'' Esme asked softly, always nice. ''The blood drinking?''

She said it like that for me, instead of human blood drinking, at the thought, I shivered. I don't like their eyes, blood red-clear, bright, almost sparkling-just an indication of the inhumanity in them all.

Seeing them in visions and in real life was different, I couldn't look them in the eye, unlike the Cullen's, who had that warm, liquid amber color. To me, that was inviting, I did not even mind the black as much as the red, I couldn't help but think about the humans who they had killed.

Were they old? Young? On the verge of death? People who deserved it? All I could think was that these people-who had not been introduced as their family to me- had killed a mother, father, sister, brother, daughter, son, cousin, lover.

The list goes on.

The point was, very recently, they had killed someone-more than one person-and I doubt it was some heartless rapist or murderer.

''I assume Edward has told you all.'' She sighed, still looking at me.

If she wasn't a vampire, I would have sworn she was trembling. ''They never killed her.'' She hissed. ''The Volturi kept her and Vasilii, alive, all this time, locked away in a room constantly guarded, we didn't know, you see, until recently.'' She smiled sadly. ''They promised to give them back.'' Her lip turned back in a vicious snarl. ''If we could get Edward, Jasper and Alice to join, and now we can.''

I gripped Edward tighter. ''We will never join them.'' He said clearly.

Her eyes were still trained on me. ''Yes you will, if you want the pet to live.''

She dismissed me, calling me _the pet. _I stiffened.

Everything happened fast, Kate jumped into action, Alice was one step ahead of her, but she couldn't save everyone.

Kate made a B-line for Rose, who was unable to move in time, but Emmett was, Kate took him down. I saw the electricity flowing from her hands, making Emmett spasm on the ground, Rose-in pain because Emmett was- tried to help, but was taken down by Kate's other hand.

The only other thing I saw was Alice and Esme stalking towards Tanya, and Carlisle and Jasper going for Irina, I was in Edwards arms, and in the car before I could take a breath.

He breathed hard when he started up the car. ''Did you know that would happen?'' he demanded, taking the road to leave Forks.

''No.'' I said. ''I knew they would come, and I knew why, but I didn't know what would happen, I don't see everything, but I know _your family _will be OK.''

He seemed to believe me, which was good, because it was the truth, I didn't know how this day would turn out, just that Alice would meet me and Edward in Portland.

That's all I knew, and for now that had to be enough.

When I looked back, I saw a think-almost purple-smoke in the air, where they were.

One word entered my head, and was gone just as fast, and for once, I didn't care, if he didn't, neither did I.

Charlie.

I didn't look back again.

**This chapter is the longest one so far. Was anyone expecting this? Let me know! This story is not going to be over for a while. . .Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	21. Chapter 20: Forgetting The Present

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 20: Forgetting The Present.**

**(EPOV)Edward.**

It was Irina.

I saw it all through Carlisle's mind. Esme was in a headlock, and Alice jumped into action, killing Irina. The pain and fear I felt through Carlisle's thoughts, mixed with my own for my mother, was unbearable. Kate had instantly let go of Rose and Emmett, who, after a second for recuperating, jumped up, staying ready for another attack from her. But she wasn't going to attack them.

Irina was then, turned to ash.

Alice did it, Esme-even though Irina was prepared to kill her, not moments before-didn't have the heart to do it.

Carlisle and Jasper were holding Tanya back; she was struggling and crying out in pain for the loss of her sister.

Kate-distracted by her rage and pain-had her arms ripped off by Rose and Emmett.

Then, I got too far away to see anything else.

I glanced at Bella, shocked to see her trembling.

''Bella, what's wrong? You said it yourself, they're all OK.''

''But I just wish I didn't know what was going to happen.'' She cried. ''If I didn't have this power, this would have happened, exactly as it happened. But, because I have this power, a stupid, useless power, I cannot tell you what will happen, and you're going to hate me for it.'' She bit her lip.

''I won't hate you, Bella.'' I sighed. ''You told me the people I care about will be OK, that's all I need, but I'm freaking out about you. What about the Volturi? I can't. . .'' She cut me off.

''Just breathe, and drive, wait until the rest of your family get there.''

''Bella.'' I said, my voice quieter than I expected. ''Would the results have been really that catastrophic if you had warned me.''

She looked away and sniffled. ''Yes.'' She muttered, trying hard not to cry. ''You need to trust me.''

''I do trust you.'' I argued.

She shook her head and laughed darkly. ''You trust my love for you, you trust my life in your hands, but you don't trust my dictions, you don't have a reason to.''

''Yes I do.'' I clutched the steering wheel tighter. ''I have plenty of reason to trust you, trust your dictions.''

''Yes, but you don't.'' She said softly. ''You need to, you think you should, but you can't.''

I clenched my jaw. How could she doubt my trust in her? I _did _trust her, if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here quietly, I would be demanding why she didn't tell me, and be hurt because she didn't, but I trusted her, so it didn't matter, she knew what she was doing.

I hoped.

Did she trust me? Even if she says she does, I don't know. After all she has been through, why would she trust me?

Maybe she doubted my trust in her because she didn't trust me.

''Don't be angry.'' She whispered. ''Do you know how many times I have wished I didn't have this power? It's like I'm _living _in the future, and not the present.'' She paused. ''I just want to be as normal as I can be.''

''She says sitting beside the vampire.'' I quipped, smiling. ''I wish I was human.''

''Or that I was a vampire.'' She trailed off, I stiffened.

''But there is no use wishing for the impossible.'' I noticed her eyes were drooping, and her voice was slower when she talked again.

''Me being a vampire isn't impossible.''

''No.'' I agreed. ''But it's insane.'' It was, insane for her to just throw her life away, she deserved more, better.

''Insane.'' She nodded, leaning her head against the car door, her eyes fluttered close, and I knew she was fighting sleep. ''But not impossible.'' She mumbled, I barely understood it.

I sighed a few minutes later when her breathing evened out. I know she was asleep, but I talked to her, told her things I didn't want to say to her face.

''You live in the future.'' I said, I should have told her this. ''and I'm trapped in the past.'' I finished. ''Forgetting the present.''

Yeah, forgetting was something we were both guilty for.

I have been so wrapped up in the idea of Bella, my enigma, I had forgotten about real life, about my family. Now, some of the enigma had been revealed, I was still wrapped up in her. I'll never be able to not be thinking about her, even now, I was blocking out all the thoughts from the sleepy motorists around me.

She slept for the rest of the way to Portland; I rang the hotel on the way to reserve a room. When we were five minutes from the hotel, she started sniffling in her sleep, I wanted to-so badly-pull over to comfort her, but there was no point, we got to the hotel and I parked the car, there was no way I would wake her up, so I got out and opened her door, unbuckling her and carrying her, bridal style, into the hotel. It was nothing fancy, but it was the best I could do at the last minute, all I needed was a bed to put her on anyway.

We got a few strange looks from the few people who were up, and the girl who was manning the reception desk was freaking out, she really worried too much. Her eyes grew when I told her my name for the room, I then, awkwardly, took out some money to pay for the room.

_OMG! A room last minute paid with cash? What if he drugged her? I would so get fired if she turned up as a missing person in the morning? She has been crying._

She smiled at me, then looked to Bella, not giving me the room key, yet. ''Long journey?'' She guessed.

I just nodded. ''I'm going to be needing to see some I.D please?''

''Sure.'' I, once again, awkwardly, got out my I.D, it said that I was twenty-one though.

She pursed her lips and told me to pay up front, I handed her the money and she gave me the room key and number.

''Call reception if you need anything, or if your _wife_ does.'' Her eyes, and thoughts, were still suspicious.

This, was a weird day.

Once I eventually got Bella in a room, no thanks to some people. I lay next to her and she clung onto me. She was too tired to talk, she was drained, and so was I.

I finally let today sink in, running a hand through my hair I hugged Bella tighter. The Denali sisters were like family to us, and now they were dead, or at least Irina was and Kate had to put her arms back on. I wonder if the Volturi had been telling the truth, did they have Sasha? It was a concern of the sisters, because they weren't allowed to see Sasha until they recruited me and Alice, they only said Jasper so Alice would be persuaded, but that wouldn't have worked anyway.

Alice taxed me. _They're all dead, Edward, we will be there by morning, don't wait up, ha._

I smiled, she was trying to make light of the situation.

Bella stirred, her eyes blinking. ''_Jesus_.'' She whispered. ''I'm so sorry, Edward, I love you.''

And she drifted back to sleep, I don't know if she was ever awake, or if it was her subconscious.

Either way, I know it was true.

**So happy no one expected the last chapter, that's my favorite part of writing, to everyone who has read and reviewed this. . . Thank you **

**Also, I have written half of an original story, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to read the first two or three chapters and tell me if I should continue, or if it's a lost cause, it's about a girl who goes to boarding school and has to deal with annoying boys and people, but also real domestic things like how to deal with weird parents and siblings, it is set in Ireland, in my little home town, PM me if you are interested, I just want to know if I should just give up on it or not. Thank you ****;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	22. Chapter 21: Hunting and Breakfast

**Bella Swan: The Enigma.**

**Chapter 21: Hunting and Breakfast. **

**(EPOV)Edward.**

I knew Alice was here long before I could see her, she was here, apparently to let me hunt, though I didn't want to leave Bella. ...

''Don't be stupid.'' Her fairy voice tinkered over me. ''Your eyes are too dark, you are putting Bella at risk, you know.'' Her eyes narrowed. ''My visions are going again, I don't know if it's Bella or not, but I can barely see anything.'' She dropped a bag, full of clothes and other necessities for Bella.

''How did you get in here?''

''The window.'' She shrugged, gliding over and sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, waiting.

I hesitated, she rolled her eyes. _Go hunt, you'll be back before she wakes, everyone will be here early tomorrow, they're just tying up things, trying to leave no trace for a while, in case Eleazar or Carmen come back, or the Volturi._

I sighed, as if Bella knew I was thinking about leaving, she grabbed onto my arm. ''No.'' she protested.

Alice laughed. _Aw, that's so cute._

I huffed, but couldn't stop the smile. ''I'm not going.''

Alice laughed again, going around to Bella, who was still sleeping peacefully, though she was frowning.

''Bella.'' Alice started.

''Jesus, Alice, she's asleep-''

''Shut up.'' she snapped. ''Bella, Edward needs to leave so he won't eat you. But he'll be back before you even wake.''

''Alice.'' I chuckled. ''I'm not going to eat her.''

''Well, we'd hope.'' She deadpanned.

As if Bella could hear us, she let go of my arm, turning away from me. ''Stupid fairy.''

''How do you do that?'' I wondered. ''Even when people are asleep you manage to get what you want.''

She shrugged innocently. ''It's a gift.''

I nodded, getting up. ''I'll only be gone for half an hour.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I know.''

I slipped from the hotel window, into a nearby forest, Alice's visions perplexing me. She could see minor things, like when I would be back, but not things that could change our lives, nothing big, nothing about Bella.

This wasn't good, Alice didn't know what would happen, which meant I didn't know either, but Bella knew.

Which meant I still didn't know.

I tried to switch off my brain while hunting, to focus solely on the hunt. And, for about fifteen minutes, I didn't have any worries, Bella was safe with Alice, the others would be coming soon, but I couldn't shake that sinking feeling I had.

I wasn't going to go far to hunt, so there were only deer, but I didn't mind, though the taste wasn't all that appealing, especially when you were going back to Bella. I was back at the hotel exactly thirty-one minutes after I had left it.

''You're late.'' Alice whisper accused.

''You painted her nails?'' I crinkled my nose at the horrible, toxic, fragrance of the nail varnish. ''While she was asleep?''

''She wouldn't say yes while conscious.'' She shrugged. ''Her cuticles were just horrible.''

''Alice.'' I groaned. ''She can make decisions for herself.''

''I know.'' She glared. ''But she wouldn't have made this decision right.'' She was pouting now. ''I didn't want to fight you and hold her down, a girl can only do so much.''

''Lord.'' I rolled my eyes. It was getting bright out. ''When will the others get here?''

_Later, about an hour, she will be awake in about five minutes._

''You can go hunt if you want.'' I suggested, she nodded, getting up and gliding to the window, but not before turning to glance at Bella once again, her thoughts worried, though she tried to hide them.

_The thing is Edward. _Alice's thoughts fluttered through my head. _I think my power is greatly faulted, due to Bella or some other cause, or both, but I don't think I'm seeing things as the person makes them anymore, I'm seeing them two seconds before they happen._

''It's okay, Alice.'' I tried to re-assure her, she felt blind.

She shook her head and zoomed out the window, she was right, it wasn't okay.

Bella woke up about three minutes later.

''My nails have been assaulted.'' Was the first thing she said, though it was more of a groan. ''Really Alice, baby blue?''

I chuckled. ''If you had warned me I could have stopped her.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I didn't know, I don't see everything, especially something as trivial as nail painting.''

I sat down on the bed beside her. ''How did you know it was her then?''

''Well it was hardly you.'' She laughed. ''Alice is the only person I know who would do this.''

I chuckled. ''True.''

We sat there in silence for a minute or two, but it wasn't awkward or anything, just peaceful. Until her stomach rumbled. She blushed and clutched her stomach, as if in hopes to stop or muffle the noise.

''Breakfast time.'' She hadn't eaten anything in how long? Oh god, remind yourself, humans eat regularly.

She did something unexpected though, as she clutched her throat in horror, right before bursting into laughter.

''That wasn't funny.'' I disagreed, crossing my arms.

She got out of bed, still in her clothes from yesterday. ''Yes it was, and you know it.''

She grabbed her bag which Alice had brought and made her way to the bathroom, she was in there for no less than five minutes, when she came out, looking more refreshed.

''Breakfast time.'' She announced.

''For the human.'' I made it clear.

She smiled up at me. ''You hunted?'' I saw a glint in her eye and I was more prepared this time, as I held my breath and she fisted her hands in my jumper so our lips could meet.

I pulled away a minute later, chuckling as she needed to breathe and her stomach rumbled.

Her face was flushed and she was trying to get her breath back, but her face was serious. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, is everything alright?''

''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''Once I eat.''

Something was wrong, some things didn't add up, like how Bella strongly argued on going down for breakfast, instead of room serves. Or how right now I was standing, like a bit of a creep, outside the girl's toilets downstairs, though she could have gone upstairs, and how that kiss felt wrong, like she was saying goodbye, reminding me that she loved me.

I didn't even hesitate on opening the bathroom door, though maybe I should have, for a second, there was only one woman in there who let out a surprise shriek and grabbed her handbag, glaring at me on the way out.

But that didn't matter, because Bella was gone, and I all that was left was her scent, mixed with an unfamiliar vampire.

But one thing caught my attention, an envelope on the ground, smelling of Bella, addressed to me in her scrawl.

**I'm mean I know, I'm sorry, the action is picking up again, Ahhhhhh, she has been Bellanapped, but by who? I was going to update tomorrow, but I was late with my last update so I'll give it to you early. Review please! Thank you 卌 ****;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


End file.
